No Regrets
by daydreambeliever321
Summary: When Romeo makes the worse mistake of his life, he can't seem to be able to live with the consequences, but is ending it all really the answer? My first H&A fic, I hope you like it! And if you don't...well phooey. REVISED VERSION, BUT SAME STORY.
1. Chapter 1: A Gunshot

**A/N: I don't even know why the heck I'm posting this, if anything maybe to make up for the fact that my new H2O story isn't quite ready to be posted, and I know that several of the readers of H2O are also fans of Home & Away. Idk if I'm even going to continue this, it's kind of a strange plot, pulling more of the blame of the break-up of Romeo and Indi on Romeo, with an…interesting twist we might say. I really have nothing planned, just a vague idea, but if enough people like this I might attempt to make something out of it. Okay, I'm going to shut up now and let you read this little snippet. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Home & Away.**

PROLOGUE

I couldn't take it anymore. I saw my life flash before my eyes and everything I saw disgusted me. I couldn't do this to her, to them. It was better this way.

I lifted the gun to my forehead, which was dripping with beads of sweat. I took a deep breath and clenched my jaw in anticipation of the pain that I knew was soon to follow. I shook my head silently; I mustn't waste anymore time. With that resolve in my mind I pulled the trigger, hoping to end all my troubles, sorrows, and pains.

I felt a sharp searing pain in my head that brought me to my knees, but I refused to let myself make a sound. I heard someone cry out from downstairs, but it didn't matter. The door was locked; they wouldn't reach me until it was too late. She would find someone better, so much better. She deserved better; she deserved the best. Those were my last thoughts before I sunk into complete and utter darkness, collapsing in a heap on the floor.

The peace and calmness was overwhelming. For the first time in weeks, I didn't hate myself. I had done what I needed to do; there was no turning back, and for the first time in my life I had no regrets.

* * *

"Dad, what was that?" Indi half-screamed, panicking.

"It sounded like a gun," Sid said slowly.

"Romeo," they both said simultaneously.

"Oh my god, ROMEO!" Indi shrieked, dashing in the direction of the bedroom. She slammed into the door, twisting the knob in vain.

"It's locked!" she sobbed. "Dad, do something! Romeo!"

"Take it easy Indi," Sid said calmingly, his emergency training taking over. He turned towards the door.

"Romeo, can you hear me?" he called.

No answer. Indi moaned and buried her head in her hands. Just then Dex walked in the front door.

"Hello my _familia_, how goes things on..." his voice trailed off when he saw Indi crying and his dad's serious face.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Romeo is locked in the bedroom, and we think he might have attempted suicide. Dex, I need your help; we're going to have to jar the door loose."

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Dex asked incredulously, coming over by his father.

"Yes, I'm serious, now on three we hit the door."

Dex nodded, still looking bewildered, and placed his shoulder up against the bedroom door along with Sid's.

"Okay, one, two, three!" And with that Sid and Dex threw all their strength at the door, jarring it, but not dislodging it.

Indi was frantic. "Dad, hurry, he could be dead by now!" she screamed.

"One more time Dex, I think that'll do it," Sid said, "and give it all you got this time!" They rammed into the door once again, and this time it shuddered and collapsed. Sid stepped through the wreckage with Indi and Dex close at his heels.

"Oh boy," he sighed as he viewed the situation. Indi pushed her way passed.

"Oh my god, Romeo," she cried, kneeling by her husband, who was collapsed on the floor, blood pouring out of his temple.

"Dex, call an ambulance, now," Sid ordered, taking charge. Dex was out the door in a second. Sid turned back to his daughter and knelt on the ground by his unconscious son-in-law.

"Dad," Indi gasped, on the verge of hysteria with tears rolling down her cheeks, "Is he going to be okay? Please tell me he's going to be okay."

Sid sighed. "I don't know."

"I don't know."

**A/N: Soooo? What did you think? Horrible? Pathetic? Terrible? Awful? Not bad? Horrendous? Just plain YUCK? I don't know what to think of it myself and I'm fighting a battle with myself whether or not it was a good idea to post this. You can help me feel A LOT better if you review. Just let me know what you thought about this; even if you hated it. I don't mind constructive criticism; it can be extremely helpful. On the other hand, if you actually like it, it would totally make my day if you were to tell me. Okay, I'm done chattering. Thank you so much for reading! :)**

**Ella:)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unraveled

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe that people actually like this! I'm so happy! Okay, this is going back in time a bit, before the events of the previous chapter, just to give some background. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home & Away.**

CHAPTER 2

Indi's POV:

I was nervous. I sounds majorly understated, but I don't know how else to put it. Romeo and I had taken a break and our marriage was more than a bit shaky, but how do you tell your husband that you slept with someone else when he was gone? Or even worse, how do you tell him that you're pregnant and that it's not his? I had a doctor's appointment a week ago and it was confirmed. I was three weeks along, and I hadn't slept with Romeo for over a month. It was a stupid mistake, I see that now, but I was so angry that night. I just wanted revenge, on exactly what I don't know. And Logan hadn't exactly tried to discourage me.

Logan.

How could I have been so blind? He was gone. I told him about the baby, or rather he found out. I haven't seen him since. I loved Romeo, I always would love Romeo, but after what I've done, I'm afraid that he'll never be able to love me again. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the porch where I was sitting. I looked up and saw Romeo, right on time and looking insanely handsome as always. I really just wanted to get up and throw my arms around him and never let go, but I restrained myself. This wasn't a movie, and he wasn't going to forget just like that.

"Hey," he said by way of greeting.

"Hey," I replied, smiling weakly. He sat down beside me at the table, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you okay? You look strange, like you're scared." He said slowly. He always could see right through me. I've never been able to hide anything from him before, why should now have been any different? I would have to tell him at some point and it might as well be now, so I took a deep breath and faced him, knowing what I had to do, but completely terrified to do it.

* * *

Romeo's POV:

"I can't believe you would do this!" I shouted, rising from my seat. "I knew things were bad, but really?" I was beyond mad; I was furious. I wanted to hit something, hurt someone, and it was taking all the willpower I possessed to keep myself in check. Indi had betrayed me, but I would never lay a hand on her, or any other woman for that matter. I'd seen first hand all the pain abuse causes and no way was I going down that road. But that didn't stop the anger I felt from bursting out in words.

Indi was crying. "Romeo I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm just so sorry."

Under most circumstances that would have been enough to make me forgive and forget, but this was too much. I've sacrificed everything for this marriage, for Indi. I've tried so hard to make things work; I can't forgive this. I can't. I shook my head and just stared at her.

"It's a little too late for sorry." I said stiffly.

"Romeo, you can't do this! I can't do this alone!"

"You should have thought of that before you slept with Logan." I retorted angrily.

"But Romeo, you don't understand. I'm – "

"But nothing," I cut her off coldly. I turned on my heel and stormed inside the house and into our bedroom, correction, _Indi's_ bedroom. It sure as hell wasn't mine anymore.

"What are you doing?" She asked, following me from behind.

"Packing my stuff, to make room for Logan," I spat. Most of my things were already at the trailer park, so I didn't really have much to take. The bag I had grabbed hastily was only half-full when I finished.

"Romeo, please, just let me explain," Indi pleaded, placing her hand on my shoulder. "Just let me finish. I – I love you."" I shook her hand off roughly and looked at her.

"After all that's happened, do you honestly expect me to believe that?" I said. She didn't answer. I just shook my head incredulously and stalked out the door.

"There's nothing to explain; this is over, completely and utterly over. I never want to see you again, and you'd better hope that I don't see Logan again either!" I shouted. I strode out to my car and climbed in, slamming the door behind me. I could hear Indi sobbing, but I was so angry that I didn't even care.

My head was spinning as I drove and I knew that I needed to cool off before I went any further. After a few minutes I pulled over and flicked on my emergency lights. I shook my head angrily before slamming my fist against the steering wheel. Everything I had, my wife, my future, had just gone up in smoke before my eyes, and I couldn't help but blame myself. If I had been home instead of on the circuit, Logan would never have gotten more than a mile near my wife, MY wife, Indi, the most beautiful, gorgeous girl in the world. She always was and always would be. I should have been more sensitive, more open to her feelings. Maybe then I wouldn't have lost her. But it was too late.

Too late.

Indi's POV:

I stood frozen as Romeo drove away. I hadn't even told him everything; he hadn't let me. He didn't know I was pregnant, and he didn't know that Logan was history. All he knew was that I had betrayed his trust, and apparently that was enough. I wasn't angry, I didn't blame him for the way he felt; I had reacted the same way when he had slept with Ruby. But that was different, we had only been dating and it was a simple misunderstanding. This…I knew when I had done it that it had been wrong, I knew I should have said no, but I didn't and I couldn't put the blame on the situation on anybody but myself. I walked stiffly back into the house and into my room. It seemed so empty without Romeo's aftershave and cologne sitting on the bureau; his board shorts draped over a chair, and his wet beach towels lying on the bed. I used to yell at him for that. I smiled slightly at the memory:

"_Romeo!" I yelled, staring at the mess that was our bedroom._

"_Yeah, what's up?" He said innocently, coming in to stand behind me._

_I glared at him. "What's up? Seriously Romeo! Look at this room; it looks like a pigsty! Honestly, how can you make so much mess?" I snapped indignantly. _

_He looked around the room. "What mess?" he asked, feigning ignorance._

"_Romeo!" I growled. He grinned and pulled me into his arms, resting his chin on my shoulders. _

"_Only kidding. I'm sorry babe; I'll clean it up," he kissed my forehead and I leaned into him, breathing in his salty-oceany scent._

"_If you keep going on like that you might even persuade me to help you." I mumbled. He chuckled._

"_Well in that case…" and then he spun me around so I was facing him and kissed me._

"_I love you, you know that right?" I mumbled in between kisses._

"_Of course I know that," he whispered back, beginning to kiss my neck._

"_But," I said, switching to a normal tone of voice, "I might not if you don't CLEAN UP THIS ROOM!" And with that I pulled away sharply, catching Romeo mid-kiss._

"_Hey!" He cried in disappointment, frowning. _

_I laughed and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "I'll help, and if we work fast, I might just let you, um, FINISH, what you were doing previously before we go eat lunch."_

_He grinned, "I think you've got a deal," he said. Then he picked up a pillow from our un-made bed and playfully tossed it in my direction._

_I screamed and caught it, and then used it to smack him on the head._

"_Ow!" He yelped in surprise, reaching out an arm to grab me. I squealed and tried to run, but I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist and he pulled me down with him onto the bed._

"_Romeo!" I protested, "We're supposed to be cleaning!" He paid no attention and kissed me deeply. When we finally broke apart, both of us were gasping for breath._

"_Do you still want to clean now?" Romeo breathed, tickling the back of my neck and sending shivers down my spine._

"_Shut up," I mumbled, only half-annoyed, as I snuggled into his chest. He held me close and placed his lips next to my ear._

"_I love you," he whispered softly, tenderly caressing my hair._

"_I love you too,"_

Tears filled my eyes. What had happened to us? It was like a single loose thread on a sweater. If you clip it off right away, it won't cause any problems, but if you let it keep pulling, it will slowly but surely destroy the whole sweater and all you'll be left with is a pile of useless thread. Our marriage had come completely unraveled and I was afraid that it was to late to sew it back together. The tears that I had been suppressing for the past few minutes finally broke free, and I buried my face in my pillow and sobbed.

**A/N: What did you think? I had a lot of fun with the flashback. I wanted to do at least a LITTLE Romigo romance now…but more will come, you'll just have to be patient! :) Anyway, please review! I'm so thankful that you read it, but I'd really love to know what you think! Thanks again! :)**

**Ella :)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Mistake

**A/N: Okay, I know it's been awhile but I've been super busy. This is more of a filler chapter, but it starts getting better in the next chapter; that's where all the drama begins! :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away**

Romeo's POV:

I walked into the door of the caravan park, slamming it shut behind me. I threw my bag on the floor and kicked the first thing in sight, one of the dining room chairs. It clattered across the room, knocking into a lamp table and breaking a flower vase, making more noise than I had intended, but I didn't care. My life was a wreck and I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep it all together.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on out here?" Ruby came rushing out of the bedroom. She took one look at the mess I had just created and then at my face.

"Romeo, what's wrong?" She asked immediately, walking over to me. I shook my head, rubbing my forehead with one hand.

"Not now Rubes, please," I groaned, walking over to the couch. I sat down, but then stood back up and started pacing. As I walked by a bare wall I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. I spun around and punched the wall with all my might, leaving a large dent. A wave of pain shot through my fist and I gasped in surprise, but the painful tingling strangely enough felt good.

"Romeo! Oh my god, okay, that does it, you're telling me now!" She exclaimed, coming up behind me. She placed her hand on my shoulder but I shook it off roughly.

"Romeo, what's the matter with you?" She asked in confusion; sounding a bit hurt. Then I snapped.

"RUBY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I shouted, spinning around and going up the stairs to my old bedroom. I went inside and slammed the door shut. What's the matter with me? She should be asking Indi that question. I sat down on my bed and reality began to set in. Indi had slept with someone else. I was going to kill Logan if I ever saw him again. I don't care what or how, or where, or when, but he would pay for ruining my marriage.

Then my thoughts turned to Ruby. I knew I had been horrible to her; she had just been trying to help. I would apologize, but not until I had calmed down sufficiently. I laid back on the bed and shut my eyes. My head was killing me; it was all too much, and so fast. I stopped thinking and just lay there; I was mentally exhausted and it wasn't long before I fell into a troubled and restless sleep.

It was about an hour later when I finally woke up. I wasn't as angry as I had been before, but my head still ached. I got up slowly and dragged myself out the door and into the bathroom, looking for some aspirin. I rummaged in the medicine cabinet for a few minutes, but no luck. I groaned in frustration, but then finally stumbled down the stairs and into the kitchen, realizing that I would have to face the world again at some point. Ruby was sitting at the table; her laptop flipped open.

"Hey Rubes," I said nervously, "Do you know where the aspirin is?" She looked up right away.

"I think it's in the kitchen, is everything alright? She asked concerned, getting up and stepping into the next room.

"No," I moaned as I leaned against the counter, "I have a headache," A few seconds later she handed me the pills and a glass of water. I swallowed them gratefully.

"Thanks," I mumbled groggily, still in the process of fully waking up.

"No problem, " she said, looking at me strangely.

"And I'm really sorry for blowing up at you earlier," I finally apologized, "I was just loosing it and…"

"No, it's fine," she assured me, "It's no big deal,"

I sighed, "Yes it is, I had no right to freak out on you like that," I insisted.

She shrugged, "What's important though, is are you okay now?"

I shook my head, "Not really," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked cautiously.

"Kind of," I said. Maybe talking would help me sort out my feelings. Ruby sat down on the couch and I followed suit.

"Does this have anything to do with Indi?" She said. I glanced at her.

"Yeah, but how did you know?" I asked in surprise.

"Lucky guess," She smiled half-heartedly. "Now, tell me what's going on."

I paused momentarily. "Indi slept with Logan," I finally blurted out.

She stared at me, her mouth hanging open. "Oh gosh are you serious?" she gasped. "Oh Romeo I'm so sorry." She said, rubbing my arm comfortingly. I swallowed hard.

"I said that I never wanted to see her again and I just left." My eyes felt hot and my throat was tight. I gave a small, sarcastic smile.

"You know, I thought we could fix things." I choked. "We could have, but she…I…" I didn't let myself finish. I didn't want too.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. Maybe you can still work things out." Ruby said gently.

I shook my head.

"I don't think so. Even if I could forgive her, I don't think she ever could forgive me for the things I said." I clenched my fists. "I was just so angry, at Logan mostly, but at Indi too. I mean, I gave up everything for her, I gave up school, my friends, my family almost, sometimes even surfing just to make her happy."

I sighed. "And then what do I get? The minute I turn my back she sleeps with the first guy that comes along."

Ruby nodded understandingly. "Romeo, I know your upset, but you need to remember that everyone makes mistakes. None of us are perfect, not Indi, and not you either."

I nodded. "I know; it's just that I just feel so…" I searched for a word. "So…hurt." I finished. "If she was really feeling so upset about you and I, then why didn't she just try and talk to me? I would have listened – ""

" –when you were around," Ruby cut in. "Romeo, I know this is probably the worse thing I could possibly tell you now, but your marriage was in a crucial spot, and maybe it wasn't the best idea ever to go off somewhere, leaving your wife behind to wait for you. Maybe later on it would have worked fine, but I think now was too soon."

I groaned. "I know. Ruby, god I know. I've been beating myself ever since I found out. It really is my fault, and it wasn't fair for me to take it out on Indi."

"No, Romeo, I didn't mean that at all!" Ruby cried quickly. "It's NOT completely your fault; there are certainly other ways that Indi could have taken out her frustration that weren't as drastic as sleeping with someone else. What I'm trying to say is that the point isn't whose fault it was, you both are to blame in different ways, the point is, how are you going to fix it?"

"I don't think I can." I said quietly. "It's too late now. She found someone else, and even when she said that she still loved me, I said I didn't believe her…and…then I just left and I don't think she's going to want me back. I wouldn't if I was her."

Ruby didn't say anything.

"I just wanted everything to be perfect for us. We loved each other. We got married, but I don't think either of us realized how much responsibility comes with marriage. We jumped in too fast and got in over our heads."

Ruby was silent for a moment, and I was trying desperately to pull myself together as a flood of memories filled my mind. The day I proposed, the purple flower in her hair, the look on her face when she realized I was serious, her wedding dress, her hand with the tattooed elephant that I held in mine as we said our vows. I promised I would take care of her, that I would honor her, that I would make her happy – that I would love her.

I had lied. Without meaning too, I had told the biggest pack of lies on the face of this earth.

Ruby placed her hand in mine. "I know things seem hopeless right now, and maybe you're right about being in over your head," she began. "But Romeo, promise me something."

"What?" I whispered.

"Don't ever give up hope of making it to the surface." She said. "If you and Indi were meant to be together, it'll all work out in the end. I can promise you that."

I smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks Rubes," I said, turning to face her. "I needed that."

She smiled, "Anytime."

She opened her arms and I accepted her hug gratefully. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes and one slipped down my cheek. I let it fall, and hoped that she hadn't seen.

I stood up a few seconds later and walked into the kitchen to refill my water glass. I didn't see the longing look in Ruby's eyes as they followed me across the room. If I had, I would have recognized it, because it was the same look that settled in mine whenever thoughts of Indi came into my mind.

But I didn't see; if I had, maybe I could have avoided all the trouble that was to come.

* * *

Indi's POV:

_(Three days later)_

I was in our living room, studying for my macroeconomics test that's tomorrow. Honestly, I would be grateful to do ANYTHING just to get my mind of off Romeo. It's been three days since he left and I hadn't spoken or even seen him in all that time. I got up to make myself a tea when my phone rang. I jumped and ran to my purse, grabbing the phone and switching it on. My face fell when I saw that it wasn't Romeo, but the doctor's office. I felt like just pressing the ignore button, but I knew that it could be important, so I picked up.

'Hello?"

"Hello, may I please speak to Indigo Walker-Smith?"

"Speaking," I said slowly, sitting down.

"Mrs. Smith, we have a small change to be made in the results from your ultrasound on the 6th"

My heart skipped a beat, "what kind of a change?" I said nervously.

"It's just that we believe that you are further along than we first though; you're over six weeks definitely. It's just that the baby is a bit smaller than normal at this stage, but there seems to be nothing seriously wrong. We'd like you to come in for another check-up this week if possible."

I was speechless; I couldn't believe it.

Six weeks.

Six weeks ago Romeo had still been home. I'd only been with Logan for a little over three weeks. There was no way that the baby could be Logan's; it was Romeo's. My thoughts were interrupted by the lady on the other side of the phone.

"Mrs. Smith, is tomorrow afternoon at 4 alright? It should be a fairly short appointment."

I shook my head and brought myself back to reality. "Yes, that's fine, I'll be there, but please, are you sure about this? Am I really more than six weeks?"

"Definitely, there's no mistake this time." Was the beautiful reply I heard.

"Thank you so much" I said shakily, "At four tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, that's correct, and you're welcome Mrs. Smith. Congratulations, I'm sure you and your husband must be very happy."

I felt my throat tighten at the word "husband". "Yes we are," I said shortly, "thank you."

I hung up the phone and dropped it on the table. The baby was Romeo's. I was having a baby with Romeo. Then a thought struck me.

Romeo didn't know that I was pregnant. He had walked out because he knew I'd slept with Logan. It wouldn't make any difference if the baby were his or not. He obviously didn't care. Why should this change anything? It didn't, and I was still back to square one, no husband and a baby, but at least I felt a little better about the situation. I made up my mind that Romeo would never find out. He would see me with a baby and would think that it was Logan's; he had no reason to suspect otherwise, and it's not like he was going to count the weeks. He left me; he didn't deserve to know about his child. I didn't need him; I would be fine on my own. My fists clenched in anger and hot, angry tears brimmed in my eyes. I stood up and went to put the kettle on the stove, banging the cabinets and pots and I did. I had plenty of studying to do and baby or no baby I still had a test in the morning.

I studied for another hour and then I couldn't take it anymore. I would probably fail the test, but at this point, I didn't really care anymore. I would have to drop Uni when the baby came anyway, so what was the point? I was stacking my textbooks, being sure to bang each and everyone when Sasha came through the door followed by dad.

"Hey, Indi. How are you feeling?" He asked. He knew I was pregnant, but he, like everybody else, thought it was Logan's baby.

"Just leave me alone!" I snapped, stalking into my room and slamming the door behind me.

I sat down on my bed and tears filled my eyes. "Stupid hormones," I snapped to nobody in particular, swiping angrily at my eyes. These tears were different then the ones before and I didn't like it. There was a knock at my door.

"Go away!" I called, not wanting anybody to see me like this.

"To bad," came the reply, and before I could say anything else, Sasha barged into the room.

"Hey, can I borrow your – " She stopped suddenly and stepped a little closer.

"Wait, are you crying?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head vigorously, "No, no, of course, not. Why would I be crying?" I got up and pretended to be busy putting away my textbooks.

"Indi, seriously? You WERE crying, and don't even try to convince me otherwise."

I was silent.

Sasha sighed, "You realize that you can tell me, right? It's about Romeo isn't it?"

I nodded, afraid that I would break down if I spoke.

She came over to me, "What did he do?' She asked softly. I shook my head.

"It's not what he did, well I guess it technically is, but he doesn't know he did it. I just found out, but I don't want to tell him and I…" my voice trailed off, and I started sobbing. Sasha held out her arms to me and I let her hug me. I pulled myself together after a few seconds, and she looked at me seriously.

"Indi, what's going on?" She asked, concern written all over her face.

I sniffed, "Sash, the baby is Romeo's, not Logan's." I whispered. She didn't say anything.

"You mean…ROMEO is the father?" I nodded. She looked surprised.

'"But, isn't that a good thing? I mean, he won't be mad at you if he knows that the baby is his, right?"

I didn't answer.

"Right…?" She said again. I just looked at her and then she gasped, realization in her eyes.

"Indi, does he know about the baby AT ALL?" She asked quickly.

I shook my head slowly. "He left because he was angry that I had slept with someone else. I never got a chance to tell him about the baby." I said.

"But you are going to tell him now, right?" She said expectantly.

I shook my head again. "It won't make a difference; he didn't know when he left me and I don't want him back because of guilt." I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. "If he comes back, it needs to be because he loves me, not because he feels he owns me."

"Indi, I think you should tell him anyway, maybe – "

"NO, I'm not telling him," I cut her off sharply, "and neither are you." I added sternly. "Promise me."

She was silent.

"Sasha…" I said warningly, "Please, I need you to do this for me. You can't tell anyone; not dad, not Dex, and especially not Romeo." She looked at me.

"But Indi, this baby deserves to have a father." She pleaded, placing her hand on my still-flat belly. I shook my head.

"If Romeo doesn't love me anymore, than all the baby would get is yelling, screaming, parent who can't agree on anything and are constantly blaming each other for their problems." I said firmly. "I'm not going to tell him and make him think I'm lying. I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking that I'm that desperate." I looked hard at Sasha.

"Promise me," I repeated. She met my gaze, and finally nodded reluctantly.

"I promise."

**A/N: What did you think? So Romeo's gonna be a daddy! Awww! Unfortunately, he doesn't know it and if Indi has her way, he never will. There will be plenty of Romeo/Ruby friendship in this story, but no romance, or at least I don't think so. But then again, you never know….**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**

**Ella :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Unexpected

**A/N: Okay, I can't even begin to apologize for being MIA for so long. I've just had so much schoolwork and now PSAT practice…it's been crazy but I finally got my inspiration back so on to the next chapter of No Regrets! Enjoy! :) Oh and I should also point out that although most of the town knows that Indi's pregnant at this point, ROMEO still doesn't because he's barely left the house since he moved out of the Walker home and he hasn't seen Indi at all. And nobody knows that the baby isn't Logan's except Sasha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away**

CHAPTER 4

Indi's POV:

It had been a long day at uni and I was walking down the beach. I was still struggling to wrap my head around the idea that in less than eight months I would be a mother, a single mother on top of that. It was a lot to handle, even if I had someone, but I was alone and that made it twice as hard. I knew that I had purposely shut Romeo out; it had been my decision not to tell him about the baby, but that didn't make it any easier for me to realize that he would most likely never come back. How did we ever reach this point anyway? What had happened that we had betrayed each other so viciously? I knew that I was mostly at fault, but that didn't excuse the fact that Romeo was constantly trying to do things his own way with very little consideration to what I thought or wanted. I know we were both new to the whole marriage idea, but he could have tried just a bit harder. The way we were going, one of us was bound to cave in at some point. The waves washed across the sand as the tide began it's slow but steady trek back up the shore. It washed across my bare feet; erasing my footprints and making it look like I had come from nowhere. Then I would step forward, and create a new print, starting all over again. I wish life was that simple. If only I could wash away all the horrible and hurtful things I had done to Romeo, and make it look like they had never happened, and then start again, from scratch; I would do so many things different. There would be no grudges, no hard feelings; it would just be me and him, ready to try again. But life wasn't like that, problems don't just disappear, and it's not that easy to forgive and forget.

"Indi!"

Someone called my name, startling me out of my thoughts and jolting me back to reality. I looked up and saw Bianca walking down the beach from the opposite direction. She was also barefoot and was caring her sandals in one hand. I waved slightly as we crossed paths, pausing briefly.

"How have you been?" She asked, motioning to my slightly rounded stomach. "And congratulations by the way."

I smiled half-heartly. "Thanks," I said rubbing my belly a bit self-consciously. I'd been able to keep it hidden over the past few weeks by wearing loose sundresses and oversized t-shirts, but I had finally decided to stop trying to hide it and just wear my normal clothes. I hadn't seen Romeo for a while, but he would find out I was pregnant eventually; I certainly didn't plan to tell him voluntarily. As I thought, Bianca looked at me strangely.

"Is everything alright?" She asked curiously, falling into step with me as I continued on down the beach, "You look upset; what's wrong?"

"What's not wrong?" I said almost angrily. Didn't she know what had happened with Romeo? Didn't she know that this baby would never know its father? Summer Bay was a small town and news traveled fast. Gathered, people still thought that this baby was Logan's, but despite that, there was no way she couldn't know.

"I can think of one thing," she said quietly. "Indi, I know it's been hard for you, with Logan taking off and Romeo reacting the way he did, but have to keep things in perspective. There is a living being growing inside of you. He or she is a part of you – literally. Maybe you feel like he or she isn't worth all this pain and all this heartache, but I can promise you this; when you hold that little boy or girl in your arms for the first time, everything else in this world is going to disappear."

Tears filled my eyes. Of course I had pictured that moment several times in my mind ever since I found out that I was pregnant, but I had always pictured Romeo there as well, standing behind us and looking lovingly at his little son or daughter. Remove him from my imaginary photo and it seemed empty, like a puzzle with a missing piece, a missing teacup from a set of china. It was a noticeable void and one that I would never be able to fill with anyone else but him Logan could come back now, and I swear I would never speak to him. This was not his child, and I thank God everyday for that. It could have been, it so easily could have been, but at least in this way, I'll have a part of Romeo with me, even though he's gone. Gone. The tears spilled down onto my cheeks and I pushed them aside roughly.

"Indi, stop," Bianca said suddenly. Apparently she had been watching me all this time. "There more to this, isn't there?" She asked.

"No, there's nothing I – " I tried to protest weakly, but she cut me off.

"– No, there is something," she said firmly. "I can sense it. Is the baby alright? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, "The baby is…" my voice trail off as my voice tightened around the next word that should have followed in my sentence. The baby is _Romeo's_…

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh Indi, did you loose the baby?" She gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know – "

"No, no," I choked, interrupting her quickly. "I didn't loose the baby, it's just that I…I…" I let my voice trail off once again. I wasn't sure I was ready to tell anyone just yet.

"It's just what?" She asked, looking at me closely. "Indi, you can tell me,' she assured me, "I won't say a word, I promise."

I needed to get this out, I knew that, but I had never thought it would be here, or to someone like Bianca. Tears were cascading down my cheeks and I had no way to stop them.

"Is this about Logan and Romeo?" She asked worriedly, "Because if it is, Indi I'm sure Logan will come to his senses and realize just how important his child is, and then you can – "

"– You don't understand," I interrupted, fighting back sobs. "The baby isn't Logan's."

Bianca was silent. She stopped walking and just stared at me, a confused expression on her face. "But if it's not Logan's…" she began uncertainly. "Whose is it?"

I looked down at the sand, "its Romeo's" I whispered, my throat tightening as I spoke his name. I had always loved his name because of how different it was, and yes how romantic as well. I remember when I first met him.

"_Hi I'm Romeo,"_

"_Oh really, well I'm Lady Macbeth, and this is Rosencratz."_

When I saw his smile after I said that, I knew right then and there that he was the one. I denied it for weeks, months afterwards. We became friends, we got together, we broke up, and then we got back together, then we got married. Our married life was rocky, but I thought it was hard for all couples in the beginning. But then…

The tears came once again and this time I didn't even try to keep back the sobs.

"Oh Indi," Bianca sighed, reaching her arms out. I accepted her hug gratefully and just let myself cry. I felt some of the pain disappear as I let it out, but I knew it would never disappear completely. It was awhile before I calmed down and pulled myself away, wiping my eyes and pushing my hair out of my face.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," Bianca said soothingly, handing me a tissue that she pulled from her pocket.

"Thank you," I said weakly, wiping my eyes and face with the tissue and then crumpling it in my hand. I didn't know what else to say, or what else to do. I was a bit surprised that I had given away my secret so willingly, but I knew it was in good hands.

"Why don't we go to the diner?" Bianca said, as if nothing had happened. "We can get some lunch and maybe chat for a bit." She looked at me questioningly, as if asking if I was ready, or even just willing, to talk about this some more. I thought quickly. What did I have to loose? Bianca wasn't going to tell anyone, and it was very unlikely that anyone would suspect anything just by seeing her and I together at the diner. I looked up and smiled weakly.

"Okay," I said simply. "That sounds nice."

She smiled. "Then it's all settled." She said cheerfully. She turned and began to walk back up the beach towards the boardwalk and I followed close behind.

* * *

Romeo's POV

It was late afternoon, around lunchtime. Ruby had managed to get me out of the house and onto the beach for a surf. I swear that in the three weeks that had passed since my break-up with Indi and had probably only left the house five or six times. I had been to the beach but I didn't and I still don't have the heart to surf. Ruby was still out in the water, the waves were great and it didn't look like she'd be getting out anytime soon. I, however, had swum around a bit and then promptly got out, using my knee as an excuse. Not even the rushing waves and breathtaking wind could make me feel happy today. I stuck my board in the sand near the top of the beach and began walking up towards the boardwalk with the intention of heading to the diner for an late lunch. I strode along the sand, completely ignoring the group of riverboys hanging on one side near the fence at the top of the beach.

"Hey Romeo how goes things?" One of them jeered. "Have you beaten the crap out of your wife's new bed-partner yet?"

I balled my fist and clenched my jaw as I continued walking. They had no idea how close to home their comments were hitting. If I could just make it past them…

"Of course not Vince," one of them groaned, refusing to drop the subject and rolling his eyes in an exaggerated gesture. "Romeo's to nice to do something like that." The guy slapped me uncomfortably on the back as I walked past. "He would take the easy way out and just let the bitch go."

I stopped at that and turned around slowly, my nostrils flaring with anger and my jaw quivering.

"What did you just call her?" I choked out, willing my voice to stay steady.

"Call who?" The guy said stupidly, taking a swig of the beer he held in his hand as he leaned nonchalant against the fence.

"My wife," I growled through gritted teeth. "What did you just call her?"

"Oh herrrr…." The guy said, lengthening his last word on purpose. "Well now I don't remember, hey Vince," he called to his friend. "What was it that I just called that bitch?" He looked back at me and raised his eyebrows in a look that clearly said: "I called her a bitch; what are you going to do about it?"

I practically snarled as I lunged for the guy, knocking him of his feet as I tackled him.

"Don't – you – _dare_ – talk – about – my – wife – that – way – AGAIN," I shouted, accenting each word and then delivering a punch to his jaw. My fist sting with the impact, and it wasn't until after I had done it that I realized what a mistake I had just made. The one guy was out cold, but there were now seven angry riverboys surrounding me on all sides as a stood to my feet. I knew there was no way I could take them all.

"Well, well, now," Vince said, tossing his empty beer bottle to one side. "It appears you have more fight in you than we thought. Care to give us a little exhibition?"

I swallowed hard and my eyes darted from side to side as I searched frantically for some way to get out of my current predicament, but it was too late. The seven guys covered every opening and were now crowded around me so close that I was starting to feel a bit claustrophobic.

"Not so smart now, are we?" Vince leered at me, pushing himself forward so that our faces were only centimeters apart. Then without any warning whatsoever he grabbed me by the arms and shoved me to the ground.

I stumbled, but I didn't fall, and I tried to tackle him, but I was met by at least two of the others who grabbed my arms and pinned them behind me. I struggled for a few seconds, during which several blows were thrown at my face, tossing my head from side to side and making me resemble a rag doll for a short amount of time. I finally managed to free myself from the grasping hands that held me and I struck out at the first guy I saw, a riverboy that I didn't recognize. He fell to the ground with a thud, although I'm not sure if he was unconscious or not. That was a shiner for sure, and a pretty good one at that if I do say so myself. Unfortunately I didn't have time to rejoice on my victory because blows were constantly raining down on me and the pain was starting to get to me as well. I swung at another guy and cried out with him as my fist made contact with some part of him. I clutched my wrist in with my other hand and groaned, doubling over in pain. Then I was shoved roughly over onto my side; this time there was no way I could break my fall, and I landed heavily on my shoulder. I gritted my teeth to keep from crying out, but it was obvious to me and to all the boys around me that there was no way I could resist any longer. I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the beating that I knew was going to follow and I wasn't disappointed. I could no longer tell where the punches were coming from or how many I received, only that there was pain, pain, pain and more pain and I had no way to stop or prevent it. I was beginning to feel strange and when I opened my eyes everything looked fuzzy. I realized right away that I was starting to black out. All the guys around me slowly became a blur and their shouts seemed vague and distant. I closed my eyes again and was about to submit to the overwhelmingly peaceful darkness that was begging to envelope me when I heard a new voice above all the rest.

"Oi! What's going on here?"

"Nothin', just having a little fun," Vince laughed cruelly.

"You call this fun?" The new voice said angrily, "what are you trying to do, kill him?"

"But he – "

"I don't care what he did or what he said, just knock it off, all of you!" I sensed the men around me back away reluctantly, but nevertheless they had stopped hitting me. I cracked one eye open to see who was my rescuer, expecting John Palmer, Liam, or even Brax, but I was in no way prepared for who I saw arguing with the group of riverboys in my defense. I was so shocked that both of my eyes flew open, and I didn't even notice the pain that resulted from that simple action, because the man standing there was Heath Braxton.

I heard Vince give a loud guffaw in response to Heath's shouting, "Oh common mate what's the harm in – "

I heard the unmistakable sound of fist meeting flesh and then a sickening thud as yet another river boy hit the ground. Between Heath and I that made three in total – not bad of you think about it. I clenched my eyes shut once again trying to fight the dizziness that still lingered despite my Spartan efforts.

"Now, get him on him feet and get all your arses out of hear before I give you all the same treatment!" Heath barked, "And if I ever see something like this happening again, the one who starts it will answer to me. Is that clear?"

There was a chorus of angry and annoyed "yeah's" and I heard the padding of thongs on the boardwalk as the river boys left. Then I heard footsteps come up to me, and I felt someone kneel beside me.

"Hey, mate, you okay?"

I cracked open one eye and Heath's worried face swam before them. "I don't think so, seeing as how I see six of you when I'm pretty sure there's only supposed to be one," I joked weakly, attempting a smile that quickly turned into a grimace as I moved some sore muscles.

Heath didn't smile. "Do you think you can stand?" he asked, "because if you can't, I could call for help."

I shook my head, an action I immediately regretted as needles of pain shot through my temples. "I think I can," I said, far more confident than I really was, "you don't need to call anyone."

Heath looked at me suspiciously, "you sure?"

"I'm sure," I replied, this time without any unnecessary movements. Then I slowly shifted my legs and raised myself into a sitting position. Immediately I felt an intense roaring in my ears; everything began to spin and my stomach did a few flip-flops.

"Whoa," I murmured, clutching my head with my good hand. "When did I get on the merry-go-round?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Heath asked apprehensively, his phone poised.

"I'll be fine just as soon as I can see," I assured him, closing my eyes and rubbing my temples. A few seconds later I felt my stomach settle down and my ears were normal. I opened my eyes hesitantly and was relived to find that things looked more or less normal – if you could call sitting by the boardwalk battered and bruised with Heath Braxton fussing over you normal.

"I think I'm good now," I said, slowly beginning to stand, I forgot my wrist for a second and leaned on it as I stood. I cried out immediately, and clutched to my side.

"Oh yeah, you're totally good now," Heath said sarcastically, but I could hear the worry that laced his tone. "Look mate, why don't you let me call an ambulance, it would make things much easier and I – "

"– No," I cut him off stubbornly. "I'll be fine, I just forgot about my hand."

Heath sighed, "Fine, but what's wrong with it?"

"It's my wrist," I said through gritted teeth. "I think I threw one punch too many."

Heath chuckled dryly "Who would have thought that the golden boy of the bay had it in him?"

"Never mind that," I grumbled, pushing myself to my feet. I swayed for a moment, slightly off balance, but then I felt Heath's hand on my shoulder.

"Take it easy lover boy," he said, "I think you should get that wrist checked out, and you could have a concussion."

I sighed, but I knew he was probably right. I shakily turned in the direction of my car, but then realized that there was no way that I could drive like this.

"Would you mind giving me a lift to the hospital?" I asked. "I think my wrist might be broken – ," I winced, "– among other things," I finished, still grimacing with pain.

"No sweat," Heath said, pulling his keys out of his pocket. "At least you're letting me do something; my cars right over there," he motioned to a vehicle parked only a couple yards away. He unlocked it with a remote on his key chain and helped me over and inside it. I sat down gratefully and leaned my head against the back of the seat as Heath started the car and backed out of his parking space.

"So, you gonna tell me how that fight started?" He asked after a few seconds.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I mumbled, cradling my aching wrist in my good arm, trying to cushion it against the bumps and jolts of the car on the road.

Heath shrugged. "Suite yourself," he said offhandedly.

We were silent for a while. It only took me a few minutes of thinking to realize that he really did have a right to know. If it hadn't been for him, I could still be lying on the ground right now.

"They were insulting Indi," I said quietly, not looking at him.

It was several moments before he replied.

"Word sure gets around fast, doesn't it?" He commented dryly.

"I'll say," I said, shaking my head.

"I didn't care about the things that they said about me, but I didn't like them disrespecting her the way they were. She is still my wife and I wasn't about to stand by and watch her be treated like that."

"And you shouldn't," Heath added, turning onto the main road. "They had no right to offend you on something that serious, but I guess that means it's true isn't it?"

"What is?" I asked tiredly.

"That Indi's pregnant and it's not yours."

I froze.

Heath glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Hey mate, you okay? You just turned like six shades paler than you were five seconds ago."

I just stared blankly ahead. Indi was pregnant? Why hadn't she told me?

"She's pregnant?" I said quietly, trying to keep myself from exploding.

"Oh man, dude you didn't know?" Heath said.

I shook my head. That's why she said she couldn't "do this alone," I had thought that she meant uni, and her job, and working things out with her family, and stuff. I never thought that she meant that she was pregnant. The thought had never crossed my mine and now –

"I don't see how you missed it," he said incredulously. "It's all over town; everyone knows that you and Logan both left her and – "

"Wait, he LEFT her?" I cried. "Logan?"

"So what?' Heath said, "So did you,"

"But I didn't know she was pregnant!" I cried.

"And should it have made a different?" He said matter-of-factly. "If you really were leaving because you were upset and angry at Indi than the baby should mean nothing to the equation."

I was breathing hard and I was seriously considering making Heath turn around and head back to town so I could find Indi, but I restrained myself.

"Hey mate, take it easy," Heath said, "You knew they slept together, things like this happen."

"As if you'd be any calmer if this was Bianca we were talking about inside of Indi!" I shouted, slamming my good fist on the dashboard.

"You have a point," Heath said easily, "but the fact of the matter is that we're talking about Indi and not Bianca and you need to pull yourself together before you hurt yourself more than you already are."

He was right and I knew it. I looked restlessly out the window and let my breathe out in a long sigh, trying to stop hyperventilating. After a few seconds and felt a little better, but I was still furious, more at Logan than at Indi.

"But still," I said finally, "it seems so wrong to leave her alone in a time like this, whether it's mine or Logan's."

"If you truly love someone," Heath countered, "is it ever right to leave them alone?"

I didn't have an answer for that.

**A/N: Well, well, well, Romeo found out and now he thinks he knows everything…but he has absolutely NO idea…lol this was a really long chapter but I think you guys deserved it after I made you wait for so long. Special thanks to RiverxBoysxGirl for staying enthusiastic and supportive throughout all this time and to SmellsLikeTeenSpirt for her review that gave me that drive to finish this chapter and get it posted before the week was up! Thank you to anyone and everyone who is reading this story and once again I'm SO SORRY for making you wait! Thanks so much for your patience and I promise to try and update more regularly. Please review! Luv you guys! :)**

**Ella:-)**


	5. Chapter 5: Eavedropping

**A/N: See? I'm keeping my promise – I'm updating quicker! I'm totally just concentrating on this story right now so that's why I'm updating; I've written a lot of H2O Just Add Water fanfic over the summer and I decided to take a break from that for awhile. :-) Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter… :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away**

CHAPTER 5

Romeo's POV:

"Dang it!" I swore as I climbed out of the car and bumped my arm on the side of the door. I felt like every cell in my body was tender, and my wrist hurt so much that I wasn't sure I could stand it much longer.

"You know," Heath said, shaking his head at me, "Things like that wouldn't happen if you weren't so damn impatient. I was planning on opening that door for you."

"Yeah whatever," I said angrily. I wasn't necessarily angry with Heath, but more like angry at the world. Thankfully, I think he understood that.

I was in pain, both physically and mentally. I knew that in a few minutes the physical part would be considerably better, but something told me that the mental part would take awhile before it would stop aching.

"Well are you just gonna stand there?" Heath said, locking the car and shoving the keys in his pocket, "common, lets get you inside."

I nodded silently and followed him inside the large hospital building.

We entered through the door to the ER and found ourselves in the waiting room. Heath motioned towards the nearest chair and steered me towards it.

I protested, "You know, I can take it from here," I said, trying to turn in the direction of the main desk. "If you need to be somewhere, I'll be fine by myself."

Heath shook his head. "No worries, I'm suppose to be meeting Bianca here in about a half an hour to visit Rocco anyway, so this is working out just fine. Now," he continued, "sit tight and try not to hurt yourself anymore than you already have."

I nodded, "Thanks mate," I said simply. I sat down, my arm and hurt wrist still glued to my chest. Heath turned away and walked up to stand in line at the front desk where there were several other people waiting to be checked in.

Indi's POV:

"Thanks so much for asking me to come with you," I said to Bianca, shutting the car door and pushing my sunglasses up onto my hair.

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I'm supposed to be meeting Heath here in about a half an hour, so we can visit with Rocco for awhile before he gets here."

I smiled, "yes, well anyway it was still nice. I needed this."

"I know," she said simply, pushing open the hospitals doors for me. I couldn't help but look around curiously as we walked through the maternity ward and to the place where they kept the babies. I knew it would be me here in a few months and I was trying to prepare myself mentally in everyway possible.

Bianca stopped in front of the small room and opened the door. I followed, and she led me up to the bassinet that held her son.

"Hey little man," she cooed, reaching her finger in through the opening. Rocco grasped it in his tiny fingers and all I could do was just stare.

"He's…. so little," I murmured, peering at him over Bianca's shoulder. She gently released her finger from Rocco's grip and moved aside for me to take her place.

"Go ahead," she encouraged.

I stepped forward cautiously and stuck my hand in. Sure enough, his little fingers closed around my finger the same way they had on his mother's. A smile slowly began to spread across my face and at the same time tears began to fill my eyes. Soon I was going to have my own little one, hopefully a little Rocco, but I wanted Romeo to see so badly, but I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. Not after the things he had said. Not after what I had done to him.

* * *

Romeo's POV:

I was perched on the edge of an examining table and Heath was leaning against the doorframe of the room.

"Feeling any better?" He asked, shifting his weight while still standing.

I looked down at the sling and white cast that encased part of my hand, my wrist, and most of my forearm. There were several smaller bandages covering up some scrapes and bruises, and I was holding an ice pack to my head with my good hand.

"Umm…I think I'm definitely _on the way_ to feeling better…." I said uncertainly.

Heath grinned, "Well at least you're sounding positive."

I rolled my eyes, "Well, sounding positive isn't going to help me much."

He stopped smiling and looked at me, sensing that I wasn't just referring to my multiply injuries. "Look, mate if this is about Indi then I think – "

" – I really don't want to talk about it." I cut him off.

He sighed and looked like he was about to say something anyway, but then Sid came in.

"Hello Romeo. Dr. Kimball told me that you were here, and I thought I'd see how things were." He took a seat next to my table and began flipping through a folder. "So you were in a fist fight?" He remarked, looking at me questioningly. "That doesn't sound like you."

I shook my head. "It was... unexpected." I said slowly.

He continued looking at me, as if expecting me to say more. "Would you like to tell me how it happened?"

I shrugged. "There's not much to tell. I got angry at a riverboy and let him know it. Before I knew what was happening they were all over me."

"Not to pry or anything Romeo, but what did they do that caused you to loose it with them?" He asked with concern, "because you can file a complaint with the police department if it was physical harassment."

"No, it wasn't physical," I confirmed, "they just said…" I paused, "…some things I didn't like and I lost my temper."

"They shouldn't be bothering him again," Heath spoke up from the doorway, "I made sure of that."

Sid nodded and tactfully changed the subject, "So I see they've already patched you up more or less," He said, glancing at my many bandages. "Did they check you for a concussion?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, and they said I didn't have one."

Sid nodded and wrote a few things on his clipboard.

"Now, despite the fact that you don't have a concussion, chances are you'll be experiencing some headaches over the next few days due to the blows you received." He pulled out a small notepad and began writing. "I'm going to make you out a prescription for a pain reliever just in case."

I nodded and then took the paper he handed me a few seconds later.

"Since you seem alright, I think I can let you go, but I would recommend you take it easy for the next day at least." He cautioned. "Don't try to do anything to strenuous and just let your body recover a bit from the slight trauma of an accident of this sort. Besides," he added with a slight grin. "I think you'll be too sore to want to move around much anyway."

I smiled halfheartedly and murmured in agreement. Sid stood up and turned the pages on his clipboard down.

"Okay, then I think you're free to go. You'll just need to come in a few weeks to get that wrist checked. You'll most likely be in a cast for a month or so. Maybe in a few weeks you can swim a bit, but NO surfing for a while." He said pointedly.

"That's okay," I said simply. "I haven't been out much lately anyway."

Sid looked surprised, but I ignored him as I carefully eased myself off the examining table, set the ice pack down on one of the counters, and headed for the door, mumbling my thanks as I did so.

Heath's POV:

I was about to follow Romeo when Sid motioned for me to wait.

"Heath, I'm guessing you're the one that pulled Romeo out of that fight, right?"

"Yeah, that's right," I said.

"Do you have any idea if there's anything going on with him that we should know about?"

"I'm not sure I know exactly what you mean," I said uncertainly. "What makes you think there's something going on?"

"Well for one thing, the Romeo I know would protest furiously if he was told that he couldn't surf for awhile, but just now he acted like he didn't care."

I looked after Romeo and shook my head. "I think he's just taking the new about Indi pretty hard. You know, he just found out on the way here that she's pregnant with Smiley's kid."

Sid looked surprised. "But I though he knew ever since he left. Don't tell me she never told him?"

I shrugged, "Apparently not."

Sid sighed. "I'll have to talk with her later, but are you sure he's alright?"

"Look," I began, "I'll talk to him; I think he just needs some time to figure things out for himself."

"I'm sure you're right," Sid said, "but I hope he doesn't do anything stupid while he's 'figuring things out'"

I shook my head, "I don't think Romeo's the type to loose his head just because of some crushing news."

"I never thought he was the type to get into a fight over a remark from a river boy and yet he just left here with a broken wrist and an astonishing amount of cuts and bruises," he countered. "Difficult situations can do strange things to people, and Romeo being alone through this won't help."

"He's not alone," I stated calmly. "He and Casey are still fairly good mates, he's still fairly close to you and Dex despite what happened with Indi, and there's always that kid Xavier that he hangs out with, not to mention Alf, and John, and Brax and I are always around if he needs us."

Sid nodded, "I just hope he realizes all that," he said, "sometimes when a person is deeply upset they can tend to ignore the obvious." He snapped his pen shut and clipped it to the top of his clipboard. "Alright Heath, you can go now, but just be careful around him. Try not to encourage any form of depression, acceptance, or anger; it might help him sort through his feelings now, but it will only lead to trouble in the end."

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, whatever you say," I said, a little bit of my trademark sarcasm dripping from that last remark. The truth was that I really was a bit worried about Romeo, and what Sid had just said just fueled my worries. Sid gave me a slightly exasperated looked and then turned and moved towards the small desk on the side of the hallway. I left, finding Romeo waiting in the corridor a little ways, obviously out of earshot of my conversation with Sid.

Romeo's POV

"There you are," I said, standing up from one of the chairs by the side of the corridor and tucking my phone into my pocket. "Where were you?"

"Sid just wanted to make sure that the riverboys wouldn't be trying something like this again anytime soon. I told him I'd keep them in line." Heath said.

I nodded. "Thanks mate for all this; I really appreciate you stopping that fight before it got even more out of hand."

"No problem," he said, "now, do you have a ride home? If you don't, you can chill here and I can take you home after I meet up with Bianca."

I shook my head, "No, I texted Alf and he'll be here to pick me up in about twenty minutes."

"Okay then," He said, checking the time on his phone, "Look, I have about ten minutes before Bianca gets here, do you want to come see Rocco?"

I smiled, "sure, I'd love to."

He grinned and started walking down the hallway, away from the ER sector and over to the maturity wards and nursery. We rounded a corner and the small, glass-enclosed room cam into view.

"Mr. Braxton?" I looked up to see a nurse holding a clipboard walking over to Heath.

"Yeah?" Heath said, pausing for a moment.

"The doctor would like to have a word with you about when you and Ms. Scott will be taking your son home. He's got a spare moment now, can you see him right away?"

"Oh okay, Romeo, you can go ahead inside," he motioned in the direction of room. "I'll be right there."

I nodded and headed for the door. It was open a bit and I was about to go inside when I stopped dead in my tracks. There were two people inside already, standing by one of the bassinets.

One of them was Bianca, and the other one was….

Indi

I was about to step out and wait in the hallway for Heath; I could probably come up with a good excuse for not going in there; I did not want to face Indi now. I had been procrastinating our eventual meeting for weeks and I planned to continue and procrastinate for as long as I could, especially now that I had just discovered the "news".

I was turning to leave when a fragment of their conversation caught in my ear.

"…I'd want him to look just like Romeo," Indi was saying. She must mean her baby. No point in wishful thinking Indi; with your luck the baby will have Logan's pathetically toothy smile. I grimaced at the thought. Oh if I ever got my hands on that guy….

"Of course you would," Bianca replied, "And you'll know the sex soon."

"I know, I'm excited of course but I…" Her voice trailed off and she looked down at Rocco in the bassinet. Her eyes looked shiny; was she crying? "…But I wish Romeo could be there when I do so he could see his child for the first time…" she finally choked, angrily swiping at her eyes.

I did a double take. No way did I just hear what I thought I heard.

"Hey, mate what's – "

"Shhhhh!" I snapped, slapping my hand over Heath's mouth. I motioned towards Bianca and Indi with my free hand and made the "quiet" sign. Heath nodded slightly and I removed my hand from his mouth.

"I know, I know," Bianca said soothingly, placing her arm around Indi and rubbing her back. "Are you sure you doing the right thing in not telling him?" She added, looking down at Indi questioningly.

Heath darted a glance at me, but I just stared at the two girls, not wanted to miss a single word of their conversation.

Indi nodded tearfully, "I don't deserve him back, and I don't want him back out of guilt. If he knew, he'd come back right away, I know Romeo, and maybe everything would be okay, but I would always have that doubt in the back of my mind, asking me if he came back because he loved me, or because he felt like he had too in order to be with his child and save his reputation."

I felt sick, and I had heard enough. I turned sharply and started for the hospital doors, blocking out the rest of the world for a few moments as my brain struggled to process the pieces of information it had just received. My child? Was that possible? How could she be sure…. oh god I was a _father_? I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even notice that Heath had followed me right up to the hospital doors where I was now standing. Only now that we were safely out of earshot of the girls did he speak up.

"Mate, I…" his voice trailed off and he ran his hand over his head, "I don't know what to say.'

"Don't say _anything_," I hissed, my voice sounding way more intimidating than I had intended, considering the rest of me was a shaky mess. We exited the hospital and were now standing outside in the bright sunlight. If I had been feeling more like myself, it should have been nice to emerge from the painfully drab hospital an out into the light, but to me right now, all the brightness just made my head swim. "I'm just going to wait out here for Mr. Stewart," I said sitting down quickly on one of the benches outside so Heath wouldn't see how unstable I was. "You go on inside and let Bianca know you're here."

"You sure you're okay?" He asked, looking at me with genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied outright. In reality, I've never been less fine in my entire life. "Just do me a favor," I added.

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell Bianca that you're here early because of me in front of Indi. I can't tell you to keep secrets from the mother of your child, but I don't want Indi to now that I know about…" I wouldn't say it; I couldn't, but I knew Heath understood what I meant. "Not yet anyway."

Heath nodded slowly. "Okay, I won't tell Bianca for right now." He started to go back inside, but then stopped abruptly. He turned around and faced me.

"What are you going to do…." he began "…if it's true?"

I was quiet for several seconds before I shook my head defeatedly.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't know."

**A/N: Okay, so now Romeo knows…. is he going to confront Indi about this new revelation? Will she take him back? If she doesn't is he going to fight for the right to be there for his child? Will that action cause more harm than good? To find out, just type your review in the little box below and when I get at least one I'll try and speed up the update. So far, reviews on this story have been a bit slow. I understand that this is a less-popular couple in a very minor fanbase, but I know that people are reading it, and I wish you'd all let me know how you liked it! Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it!**

**Ella:-)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Emotional Pain

**A/N: Nothing much to say except that here's the next chapter and I hope you like it! Oh, and thanks to Mrs. Kyle Braxton for being the first to review on my last chapter and to Riverxboysxgirl for leaving those super nice, super helpful, and super long reviews! I love each and every review but I especially love long ones! :-) Enjoy this chapter! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away**

CHAPTER 6

Romeo's POV:

Heath went back inside the hospital, leaving me alone to my own thoughts as I waited outside for Mr. Stewart. My mind was whirling, and I was angry, happy, upset, confused, and terrified all at the same time. Angry because I had to find out that I might possibly be a father by listening through a door left ajar. Angry because Indi hadn't come and told me herself when she found out. I was happy because that snake of a human being (namely Logan) wasn't getting the satisfaction of having something to shove in my face beside the fact that he slept with my wife. I was happy because at some point, at some time, there was going to be a baby in this world, a baby that would be half me, and half Indi. I was upset because I didn't know if I would ever get to be the father I should be to this baby.

My father and stepfather had been around for several years of my childhood and they were probably the worst fathers that anyone could ever have had, and I'm not going to deny the fact the I sometimes used to wish that I had never know my real father, like so many of the other kids at the foster homes I had lived in. But now that I really thought about that possibility, it didn't seem as appealing as it once was. If I had never known my father I would have been eaten up with 'what could have been's'. I would have always tried to imagine having a real father, one who would actually cared for me. At least this way, I had given up hope a long time ago and over that time the pain dulled until it finally ceased. I no longer cared that I had never had a father; I had numbed myself to that part of my humanity and family, but that didn't mean that I didn't care to or want to try and be a good one to my own child.

I was confused because I didn't really know what to make out of all this; I could be wrong, maybe I had misheard or something. The baby could very easily be Logan's, even if I had heard right; the doctors could be wrong. I was terrified because I didn't know what to do or who to turn to for any kind of advice. I didn't know anything for sure, and what I did know scared me; my wife could possibly be pregnant with my baby, and yet we weren't together and there was a very slim change of us ever getting back together. Did I want Indi back? Of course, she was all I could think about, day and night. Everything I do, every place I go reminds me of her. Did she want me back? I wasn't sure; she hadn't told Bianca that she didn't, only that she wouldn't…ask me to come back that is. She obviously still cared or she would have been more angry than upset back there in the hospital. But if I approached her now with what I had heard, all I would be doing was just proving her right; she had said that I would come running back as soon as I found out the baby was mine and here I was doing exactly that.

I guess she did know me pretty well.

If she knew me so well than why would she do this to me? She must realize that I still care. Why didn't she tell me herself? No, she was just going to let me live in the dark for the rest of my life, never know that I had a child in this world. I could feel anger start to bubble under my skin, dominating all the other emotions that we shifting around uncomfortably. I loved Indi, I would never doubt that for a second, she could sleep with fifty men and I would still love her, but that didn't chance the fact that she was keeping a secret from me that wasn't her's to keep. If that baby was really mine, I had every right to know about it. I wanted to know the truth about this baby, whether she took me back or not.

I buried my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. My head was aching and I felt slightly dizzy. Whatever they gave me in the hospital to stop the pain must be having a weird side effect on me – that and the fact that I was in perpetual emotional turmoil. I just needed to go home and sleep. Maybe I could just close my eyes for a few minutes now while I waited for my ride. Yeah…maybe…I could…for…just…one…second…

Indi's POV:

"I'm fine," I assured Bianca, straightening up and pushing some hair away from my face. "It was just…seeing Rocco and thinking about everything…" I smiled weakly, "…I just kind of got a little emotional, you know, hormones." I tried to make a joke out of it; Bianca had been so kind to me already today that I didn't want her worrying unnecessarily. She had enough going on in her life with Heath and Rocco; she didn't need to add me and my problems to her list.

"You're sure?" she asked suspiciously, "I understand the hormones, but – "

" – No but's" I said firmly, sounding a lot more confident than I felt. "I'm absolutely fine; I promise."

She smiled at me, "If you say so," she said teasingly, giving me a small hug.

I returned her hug and then picked up my purse from where I had set it down. "I'm going to get going. Thanks so much for this afternoon."

"Do you have a ride home?" She asked, "because Heath or I could give you one if you want to stay around for a bit longer."

I shook my head, "no it's fine, my dad can give me a ride when he leaves in about an hour, so I'll just wait in one of the waiting rooms or something until he's ready." I started for the door. "Thanks again,"

"You're welcome Indi. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." She smiled sympathetically.

I smiled back and left the nursery. I navigated the many twists and turns of the hospital until I reached the ER area, finding my dad going through some paperwork at a desk.

"Oh, hi sweetheart," he said, noticing me for the first time. "What brings you here?"

"I had lunch at the diner with Bianca and she invited to come down and visit Rocco with her. I just was wondering if I could catch a ride home with you."

"No problem; I should be leaving in about forty-five minutes to an hour. You don't mind waiting for a bit, do you?"

I shook my head, "No, I don't mind." I turned and was about to leave.

"Wait, Indi," He called me back and I stopped abruptly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Romeo was just in here a little while ago and he seemed very upset about something. Heath had brought him in because he got mixed up in a fistfight with some of the river boys. Apparently he just found out that you're pregnant. I thought you told him weeks ago?"

I gulped, "Well I meant to tell him…" I began, unsure of how I was going to explain this.

"Meant to tell him? Indi he just found out second hand from a riverboy after being beaten up in a fight!" He glared at me, shaking his head, "and you _meant_ to tell him?"

I averted my eyes from his. "I'm sorry…he just…I mean…he left before I could tell him, he got so angry after I told about sleeping with Logan that he wouldn't let me say anything else. I was planning to tell him everything at once, but he didn't give me a chance."

My dad sighed, "well, I can understand that, but you still could have made an effort to tell him since."

I nodded, " I know, but he was so crushed when I had just told him about sleeping with Logan that I didn't want to make things worse for him by dumping more of the stupid things I've done on him."

"Oh Indi, you must have known he'd find out sooner or later. Maybe he wouldn't have been so hurt if you had told him yourself. He's not taking it well and I'm a bit concerned."

I looked up right away, "concerned?" I questioned, my heartbeat picking up a bit, "Is he alright? He wasn't hurt too badly in that fight was he?"

My dad shook his head. "Not physically, but emotionally he looks like a wreck, and I wasn't even with him for very long."

I knew he would probably be a bit upset, but my dad looked seriously worried. "But he's alright, I mean for now anyway?" I asked again.

Dad sighed, "I don't know Indi, I suppose so, but still, this all could have been avoided if you had just told him the truth from the beginning."

I looked at him confusedly, "but…I thought I already told you that he didn't give me a chance to tell him; he got angry and left before I could even finish."

He looked at me hard. "That's not what I meant Indi." He said, "I meant that if you had come to him with your feelings before you decided to sleep with Logan than neither of you would have the problems you have now." He shrugged, "granted, you'd probably have different ones, but I think you'll agree with me when I say that little tiffs over money and cleaning are far easier to settle than arguments of the kind you're facing now."

I wanted to yell and scream that he was wrong; I was in a bad place at the time; I hadn't realized how horrible an impact my actions would leave; Romeo didn't help matters; I had just wanted to take a break from everything; I had never meant to hurt Romeo so badly, but I realized right away how empty and pathetic my excuses sounded. I turned and just walked away, fighting the angry tears that threatened to start pouring down my cheeks any second. I suddenly found myself at the hospital doors and I plunged through them without a second thought. I stepped out into the sunshine, my eyes clouded over, so much so that I couldn't really see much, or at least not very clearly. There was a bench a few feet away; someone was sitting on half of it but I didn't see another bench in sight and I didn't think I could make it to it even if there was one, so I stumbled over to the one closest to me and sat gingerly on the edge, my back to whoever was on the other side. The tears were flowing freely now and it wasn't long before I was unable to restrain my sobs. I let myself cry for a moment forgetting where I was. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

"Indi?"

A voice that was all too familiar filled my mind. I jumped up and whirled around to find Romeo sitting on the bench behind me, a shocked and worried expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked, standing up slowly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," I shook my head lightly, "nothing, I'm fine, it's just…" my voice trailed off "…hormones." I finished weakly. I didn't know how much longer I could play that card.

"Oh," he said simply, looking at me. His eyes fastened on my mid-section and I shifted uncomfortably

"Look," I choked, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before," I didn't feel the need to specify; he knew what I was talking about.

"It's okay," he said stiffly, "anything else that you haven't told me?"

I looked up with a start. What did he mean by that?

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously, swiping at some stray tears.

"I think you know what I mean," he said coldly.

Romeo's POV:

"I think you know what I mean," I said, more coldly than I had intended to. I was angry, so angry, but I needed to get hold of myself, and the dull aching in my head from the painkillers wasn't helping.

She didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all. There was something; I hadn't just been hearing things.

"Indi, please…" I began, my tone changing drastically. I was feeling weird and emotional, angry one second, distraught the next. What the _hell_ was in that medicine…?

She shook her head and turned around suddenly, and began walking quickly back towards the hospital.

"Indi!" I called, jogging after her, "Indi wait please, I just…"

"No!" she practically shouted whiling around to face me, "No, Romeo don't do this, just don't!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Don't do what?" I whispered.

She shook her head, tears pouring down her cheeks, "Just don't," she whispered before turning and disappearing inside the hospital.

I didn't follow her.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was a little shorter than I had planned, but I like where it ended and it leaves a perfect place for me to pick up on the next chapter. Yup, you heard me, THE NEXT CHAPTER is in the works as you read! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews I've gotten; it's just incredible. Please keep it up; you have no idea how excited and encouraging it is to me. Thank you so much for reading this and once again please please review! :-) Love you! :-D**

**Ella;-)**


	7. Chapter 7: Confusion

**A/N: Here I am again! I'm so sorry for making you wait, but I have SATs to prepare for and I'm, also just a really, really, REALLY busy person. I'm soooooooo sorry though, but I can't promise when I'll have the next chapter out, I can only say that I'll be working on it every chance I get. This chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but i went to watch a sort of concert last night so I didn't get home until late, and then i wanted to do some lat minute editing...so yeah, SORRY!...again...lol haha I really like writing this story btw– it has such a darker side to it than my others stories had/have and that's really fun for me to fool around with. Thank you everyone for sticking with me all this time; I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Home and Away. Darn it…**

CHAPTER 7

Romeo's POV:

I just stood there, staring at the hospital doors long after Indi had disappeared behind them. So it was true then…at least to some extent. Indi was definitely keeping something from me about the baby, but she hadn't actually SAID what it was. I think I knew from the way she looked at me, but I needed to actually hear it from someone before I could be absolutely sure. I shook my head and turned to go sit down again, trying to think of a way to get her to tell me, or at least get her to actually SAY it when I was in earshot. I sat there for another few minutes before I saw a familiar car pull up in front of the hospital. I recognized Mr. Stewart behind the wheel, and I began to get up as he brought the car to a stop and rolled the window down.

"You need any help mate?" He called, nodding towards my sling.

I shook my head, "no, I think I'm good," I replied, walking around the car and opening the passenger door with my good arm. I climbed into the seat and fastened my seat belt with only a bit of difficulty as Mr. Stewart drove out of the hospital gates and onto the street.

"So you were in a fight now, weren't ya?" He said bluntly. Cutting right to the chase, I should have expected that. Mr. Stewart would be Mr. Stewart.

I felt my jaw tighten in remembrance, "Yeah, I didn't like the cracks some riverboys were making at Indi." I shook my head angrily. "I know it was probably really stupid but I just lost it."

He peered at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Indi? I thought it was the end of the line for you two?" He turned his focus back to the road, and I squirmed a bit.

"I think it is, but that doesn't mean I'll let people trash her right in front of my face." I clenched and unclenched my good fist in the memory of what had started the fight:

"Hey Romeo how goes things?"

"Have you beaten the crap out of your wife's new bed-partner yet?"

"Of course not, he would take the easy way out and just let the bitch go."

They had no right to say what they had said about Indi, but what little they had said about me had been true. I had just let Indi go, and I hadn't even bothered to try and fight for her. I hadn't even let her finish telling me her side of the story. Maybe if I had things wouldn't be in such a mess right now. What would I have done if I had known she was pregnant? Did she even know whose it was at the time? Probably not or she would have told me right away. Did I really seem so harsh that day that she felt like she couldn't tell me? I cringed at the thought. Then I realized that I had to do something. I needed to try harder to find out what was going on, but whom was I going to go to? Not Sid, Indi always resented me bringing her father into our arguments. Not Dex either, he was currently infatuated with April now that they were back together and I didn't want to further involve him in me and Indi's problems; he was already living with her and most likely hearing about everything that was going on. That was involvement enough.

I could ask Bianca or Heath, but I didn't know what Indi had made Bianca promise in exchange for talking to her so freely, and I didn't want to ruin their relationship. They had their newborn to worry about.

That didn't leave many people, people who would know for sure anyway.

I was resigning myself to the fact that I would just have to try and talk to Indi again – an action I knew would most likely end in failure – when I happened to glance out my window as we rolled into our familiar coastline town of Summer Bay. Walking along the boardwalk towards the diner was none other then Sasha. Of course – why hadn't I thought of her before? I could ask Sasha. I'd always felt like a big brother to her, and I technically was since I was still married to Indi. Now was her chance to act like a little sister to me and spill the beans. I was about to ask Mr. Stewart to drop me of at the diner when I found that we were heading in that direction anyway.

"Mate, I know you've had a rough afternoon but I need to meet Harvey for a moment at the diner. You can wait in the car if you like; I'll only be a few minutes."

Jackpot.

"It's fine, I think I'll come out with you. I could use some air anyways; that hospital smell really lingers," I joked, crinkling my nose for effect.

Mr. Stewart chuckled. "I sympathize with you mate," he laughed, "and agree with you!"

I laughed for real this time, encouraged by the fact that my predicament might possibly be partially solved within the next few minutes. At least I would be doing something besides sitting around like an invalid.

Mr. Stewart parked the car. I took my time getting out; I could just see Sasha in the distance, because we had obviously gotten here faster in the car.

"You coming in?" Mr. Stewart asked, slamming his door shut. "Or do you just want to wait out here,"

I turned away from Sasha and back to Mr. Stewart, "I think I'll stay outside," I said, my eyes on a small table that Sasha would have to pass if she continued on down the boardwalk. "Like I said, I sort of just want to get some fresh air.'

"Okay then, I'll only be a minute," he said, walking in the opposite direction as I made my way carefully over to the table and gratefully eased myself into a chair. Sid hadn't been kidding when he had said I'd be sore. I had just hoped that by now the painkillers would be wearing off, but I was still pretty dizzy. I managed to get it somewhat under control however, I just couldn't make any sudden movements, and to make matters worse my wrist, which had previously been only slightly achy, was now throbbing with pain at the slightest jolt. I did my best to ignore everything though as I waited, trying to look casual and uninterested. Sasha came strolling down the boardwalk after just a few minutes, her eyes on her phone as she typed a message to someone.

Sasha's POV:

I was texting Casey as I walked down the boardwalk. We had been getting on better and better terms with each other and I could sense that this conversation was going somewhere.

"_**U busy this afternoon?"**_

Bingo. Any plans I had were officially canceled.

"_No y?"_

"Just wondering if u wana grab some gelato at the surf club w/ me,"

"_Id luv 2 :) wut time?"_

"How about 3? So in like 30min…"

"_Sounds good, cu then! :)_

"Cu!"

I was currently on top of the world. I grinned as I flicked through our texts, reading over the conversation one more time.

"Hey Sash!" I heard a voice call. I looked up and saw Romeo sitting at one of the tables that lined the side of the boardwalk. He gave me a slight wave. I began to wave back.

"Oh hey Rome – Oh my god what happened to your arm?!" I gasped when I saw the chalky white cast that was enclosing most of his right arm. I was off the boardwalk and over at his table in seconds. "What happened?" I cried again.

"Oh nothing much, I just got into a little tussle with some riverboys, that's all," he said offhandedly. He lowered his hurt arm into his lap and tried not to wince, but he didn't fool me for a second.

"A little tussle?" I repeated, scanning him over skeptically. He looked like he was in a fair amount off pain and his face looked slightly pale. "Romeo you look like you were attacked by a Tyrannosaurus Rex."

"Thanks a lot," he said dryly, looking a little offended.

"I mean, look at you, bruises from head to toe, arm in a cast…" I defended myself, placing my hands on my hips. "Can you even stand?"

"Of course I can stand!" He protested indignantly, "See?" he attempted to stand up, but in his haste to prove himself he forgot about all those bruises I had just pointed out.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain, probably about ten times louder than he had intended.

"Whoa, okay, just…sit…down," I said slowly, placing my hands lightly on his shoulders and helping him back into his chair.

"I was standing before," he grunted stubbornly, "I walked all the way from that car over there," he gestured over to Mr. Stewart's car, several yards away.

"Impressive," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes slightly as I dropped into a chair next to his. "So are you going to tell me how this happened?"

He looked at me strangely, "that all depends," he said slowly after a few seconds.

"Depends on what?" I asked, slightly confused. My eyebrows scrunched together in my classic "you-sound-totally-nutso" look. What can I say? It's a talent.

"Depends on whether or not you'll tell me something," he elaborated, averting his gaze, but then glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. He seemed to be trying to gauge my reaction. Well there was nothing for him to see because I was absolutely clueless as to what he wanted. Romeo had been – or was (I still wasn't sure exactly what he was to me now) – a great brother-in-law, but that didn't mean that I understood him 100% of the time. I don't think even Indi could claim that.

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my attitude back as I flicked the tips of my side bangs away from my face.

He turned and looked me in the eyes and said firmly, "I want to know who's the father of Indi's baby – me or Logan?"

I just stared back at him for several seconds in stunned silence. I SO didn't see that coming. How the heck did he find out? I hadn't said a word to anybody and – wait a sec, how did he know she was pregnant, much less have suspicions about the baby; he hadn't seen her lately as far a I knew. None of it made sense, but no way could I let him see how startled I was by his question, so I simply raised my eyebrows and leaned back in my chair, crossing my green Dr. Martin's casually under the table.

"I think that's already all over town Romeo. Where have you been?" I began sarcastically. "The baby's Logan's." I was just going to stick to the story for public circulation. No need to get into the nitty gritty details that he wasn't supposed to know existed in the first place.

He frowned. "Are you sure about that?" He said. "Because I overheard Indi saying something quite different."

Crap - what had he heard? "What makes you think that I would know even if there was something?" I scoffed, crossing my arms and tying not to panic. How much did he know? "Why don't you ask Indi? And now that we're on the subject, how did you even find out she was pregnant?" I paused, "well, besides the obvious I mean. You overheard something? What did you do, plant a microphone bug?" I don't know if you've ever noticed this before, but I'm a pretty good liar when I need to be, and I know dozens of tricks to avert the conversation from the original topic, but unfortunately none of them were working on Romeo; he knew me far too well.

He winced as I called him out for eavesdropping, but my distracting method failed completely. "Never mind that," he said quietly, "I already tried to ask Indi, and she didn't give me a straight answer. All she gave me were enough signs to show that there is more to this than I've been led to believe."

So he had seen Indi. It must have been really recently because I know she would have said something otherwise. "Well you're wrong," I said crisply. "There's nothing 'secret' –" I made the semicolon gestures with my fingers, "– going on and even if there was it wouldn't be my place to tell you." At least that part was true. This was between him and Indi and I wasn't too keen in getting caught in the middle. Unfortunately, Romeo had me like a fish in a net.

He sighed heavily, "Sash I understand that, but look at it from my point for a second. There's a slight possibility out there that I could be the father of that baby. Don't you think I have a right to try every way possible to find out the truth? I already know Indi slept with Logan, so I'm not going to freak out if the baby is his." He swallowed hard, "I'd be upset, but I'd learn to accept it in time. But if that baby's mine, I do nothing, and years from now I find out the truth –" he paused, "I would never be able to accept that."

I was silent for a long time. He didn't rush me, but just sat there waiting anxiously. Our simple conversation had suddenly turned into the complex question as to whether he was worthy of the honor of knowing his own child if the case proved to be. Under normal circumstances such a question would seem absurd, but viewing the current situation, it didn't seem so crazy and it almost seemed necessary and completely understandable. If I had known this was going to happen I wouldnt have stopped to fuss over him; I would have just kept on walking to meet Casey. The way things were going, I was going to be late for our sort-of-not-really-hopefully-leading-up-to-a-real-one date.

I wasn't sure exactly what I should do. Indi had sworn me to secrecy, and apparently she had kept her part of the bargain; she had seen Romeo and hadn't said a word - but she had made him suspicious enough to start making inquiries. I was about to tell Romeo to go away and just leave me alone when I happened to glance up at his face. His expression was tense and you could almost see the emotional pain he was experiencing. I had known all along that Indi should have come to him; it was so obvious that he cared for her.

I couldn't just leave him like this. I couldn't just let this mess go on and on. Maybe if I told him they would come to some kind of an agreement. The sooner that happened the better for their little son or daughter.

"The sooner the better," I mumbled under my breath, shaking my head. Romeo leaned forward a bit. "What?" He asked calmly, but I could tell that he was inwardly freaking out. "I didn't hear you."

I sighed and reached for my phone. "Just a sec," I said. I unlocked it and typed out a new message to Casey.

"Sorry, I'm gona hav 2 pass up that gelato, somethins come up."

I sadly hit send and then looked back up at Romeo. His expression was of confusion mixed with pure sorrow, and I knew that I had to tell him now. No matter what Indi said or thought, it wasn't fair putting him through this kind of pain.

"It's yours," I said finally, still quiet, but this time loud enough for him to hear.

He swallowed hard. "You're sure?" He asked, shaking his head a bit. His eyes looked a bit strange, but I figured that was because he was shocked.

I nodded, "Indi told me herself; she's too far along for it to be Logan's."

Romeo's POV:

I couldn't move; I couldn't even breathe for a moment. It was mine. The baby was mine. Then I breathed a sigh of relief. This would make things a bit easier; there was nothing left to remind me of the jerk who had tried to steal my wife like there would have been if the baby was Logan's. But there was still the ever present problem of me and Indi. We weren't together and from the little amount of conversation I had had with her, I didn't think we'd be making any happily-ever-afters any time soon. It hurt, knowing that you're wife was pregnant with your baby but didn't want you to know. I felt awful. Did I really make her think in those few words I said as I was moving out that I had stopped loving her? That it would be far better for the baby to have no father than to have me for one? Was I that much of a monster?

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked, leaning forward a bit and placing a hand on my shoulder, breaking me out of my horrifying thoughts.

I shook myself. "Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, pressing my hand to my stomach, trying to still the sick feeling that was now threatening to bring up my breakfast. My throat was tight as well, and I didn't like the fact that I had to keep blinking so often.

"You don't look fine," she countered, giving me a once over. "You look really pale."

I didn't answer. Truth be told I was anything but fine. I was aching all over and my stomach was churning suspiciously. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. Stewart just leaving the diner. I turned to Sasha, "I need to go," I said, standing up dizzily. I swayed for a second before I steadied myself with my good arm.

"Whoa, Romeo, what's wrong?" She gasped, standing up, reaching out and taking my arm,

"Nothing, I'm just a bit dizzy, that's all," I mumbled, rubbing my head with one hand. Come on! I screamed mentally at my body, stop loosing it, this isn't the right time or place, just stop!

"Oh god, Romeo, I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have told you," she apologized, "I didn't realize it would upset you so much."

"No, it's not just that, I got a conk on the head in that fight and some painkillers at the hospital that are still wearing off a bit so I don't feel too well in general." I said, swallowing hard and trying to shake it off as nothing, but I should know by now that trying to fool Sasha is like running on a treadmill – you don't get anywhere and in the end you're really tired.

"Sash, really, I'm fine," I tried again, willing the earth beneath me to stop shifting.

"You don't look fine – at all!" she exclaimed, hovering around me like a worried mother, "now sit down before you fall over!"

I realized that that was probably a good idea, and I turned to do like she said, but her face swam before my eyes, as did everything else, including the table and chairs. Wow I really was dizzy. I placed my hand on my head and moaned slightly. This was more than just shock; I felt awful.

"Romeo? Romeo, just take it easy, you're going to be alright…"

"I can't…" I began, "Sash I…I…"

My knees buckled and I fell heavily. My stomach lurched as the world around me began flashing in weird grainy colors. This didn't feel right – what was happening?

"Romeo?! Come on now, stay with me - Romeo!"

I could feel Sasha's hands on my shoulders and I could hear her voice, but it sounded so far away…so…far away…so…far…away….I suddenly felt so tired. If I could just sleep I'd be all right. I just wanted to sleep….then I'd be okay…

"Romeo? Romeo!"

* * *

I opened my eyes to be met with bright lights and white blankets and white walls. White, white, white, it was so bright that it hurt my eyes, so I took the easy way out and closed my them again.

There, that was better. The darkness was quite welcoming and I honestly felt like I could sleep for months like a bear. Hibernation, yeah that sounded great. Maybe I should just stop thinking about it and just let it happen, I obviously wasn't having issues with insomnia. Actually, I was beginning to wonder if this feeling was even sleepiness, it felt more like I was drugged. Whatever, right now, the only thing that mattered was that my mind was trying to go into shutdown mode and I was doing way too much thinking. I was slowly beginning to succumb to the wonderfully calming blackness when a sharp voice jolted me out of my ignorant bliss.

"Romeo? Romeo, can you hear me? Dr. Walker I think he's coming too!"

Romeo? Oh right that was me. Coming too…that's what they said about people who were knocked unconscious….that would explain the weird not quite asleep/not quite awake feeling I was experiencing. Now that my mind was getting a bit more active I became aware of a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach and an ache in my temples. Ugh, I liked it better when I was almost out. I tried to let the darkness envelope me again but I wasn't that lucky, and I remembered that usually it was better to be conscious then unconscious. I was sort of wavering in between.

"Romeo? Romeo? Come on mate, it's alright, you're okay, just try and open your eyes alright?"

Now I heard a different voice. Open my eyes? Well I guess I might as well, maybe things wouldn't be so bright this time. I tried to lift my eyelids but found that my body wasn't cooperating. Then I started to panic. Up until now I had assumed that I could have woken up anytime I wanted to. Now that I couldn't open my eyes, I suddenly had a suffocating desire too. I felt like I was having one of those dreams that wouldn't let you wake up or even scream. I tried the screaming part frantically but all that came out was a strangled moan. Frustrated, I tried to move my arms but they felt like they were chained down.

"Take it easy mate, it's going to be okay. You're alright now come on, open your eyes,"

This time my eyes obeyed me when I told them to open; actually they flew open. My heart was pounding and my breath came in gasps as adrenaline coursed through my body. Voices whirred around the room and I suddenly felt very confused and disoriented. I raised my head quickly, but immediately the room started swimming – just like it had outside with Sasha. I panicked again, remembering how awful that had felt. Was it going to happen again? I felt something prick my arm and I instinctively yanked it away. Where was I and what were they doing to me?

"Romeo, you need to calm down." I heard a voice tell me, calmly but firmly. "Just take deep breaths, that's right, just like that."

I followed what the voice told me to do, and in a few seconds my vision began to clear. My eyes focused on the face in front of me and I instantly recognized it as belonging to Sid.

"Well hello sleepyhead," he said, slightly teasingly, smiling at me as he scribbled something on his clipboard. "Long time no see."

I grimaced. "Yeah no kidding." Now that I could see clearly I realized right away that I was in the hospital. Yay. "What's going on?" I asked hoarsely, willing my parched throat to form words. "Why am I here? I just got a little dizzy..."

"It was a bit more than a little dizzy Romeo." Sid said matter-of-factly. "You passed out on the boardwalk. You've been out for, oh – " He glanced at his watch, " – about a half an hour."

Half an hour? Thirty minutes? "That's all?" I asked incredulously. It felt like I had been sleeping for a year. "But it takes just that long to get to the hospital," I reasoned, sure that there must be some mistake.

"Not the way you came." Sid said amused. "When Alf realized that your breathing and heartbeat were irregular besides the fact that you were out cold he didn't waste any time – he called an ambulance right away and they had you here in half that time."

Ambulance. Dang it, this sounded serious. "Why did I pass out anyway?" I asked weakly. "And why do I feel so awful right now?" My stomach had switched from a sickening nausea to an aching cramp, and I couldn't decide which was more uncomfortable. I placed my good arm on top of my abdomen. Although it did nothing to ease the pain, it still felt comforting in some way.

"I think what's bothering you has something to do with the painkillers we gave you." Sid said flipping through a folder labeled with my initials.

"Is it bad?" I choked, wishing desperately for some water, but wondering how my stomach would react to anything at the moment.

"No, I think all we're looking at right now is an extreme allergic reaction." Sid said. "Once the medication is out of your system, you'll start feeling a bit better, but until then we'll have to keep you under observation just as a precaution."

"And how long will that be?" I questioned, dreading the answer. All I wanted to do was get out of here - again.

"Oh just overnight probably. You can go home tomorrow if you promise to take it easy for a few days."

"My plan initially," I said dryly, gesturing towards my cast-incased arm. "In here twice in one day," I moaned. "I don't think I can stand it."

"I'm sure you'll manage somehow," Sid said, amused, glancing briefly at the heart monitor by the side of my bed. "Now are you experiencing any pain or discomfort?"

I glared at him. No, I just have my arm wrapped around my stomach because I like it there. "A bit," I finally managed to say calmly. "I have a headache and my stomach aches."

Sid shook his head. "Well we can't give you any more painkillers until we discover for sure what it is you're allergic to, but I'll have the nurse bring in some hot tea, that should help some until we get the results from the tests back. I've also giving you a mild sedative, that should help you relax a bit."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I glanced at my arm and saw a small cotton patch covered with a bandage. So that was the prick I felt. Ironically, it was to give me something to calm me down, but all it did initially was terrify me more.

"Oh and by the way," Sid continued, "Alf and Sasha both want to see you. Should I send them in?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah go ahead."

Sid nodded and left the room calling to a nurse as he left, apparently with some instructions. Sasha walked into the room a few seconds later.

"Honestly Romeo, could you have made things ANY more dramatic and complicated?!"

She was trying to be her normal sarcastic self, but I could heat the worry that laced her blunt comment. I grinned, "I tried, but this was all I could manage I'm afraid," I joked weakly. "Sorry about that by the way," I added, "I must have freaked you out back there."

"No I was perfectly calm and collected," she rolled her eyes, "Romeo you terrified me!" She cried, "Do you have any idea how horrifying it is too watch someone collapse like they're dead at your feet and not be able to do anything at all?"

"No I don't think I do," I replied amused, "but hey I said I was sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, sitting gingerly on the edge of my hospital bed. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks," I replied, "It's been..." I glanced at my arms, one with a bandage, the other with a cast, and winced as my head continued to throb, "...quite a day..."

"You think?" She smiled.

We were silent for a few seconds.

"So what happens now?" She asked finally, looking at me hard.

I was confused for a second; I didn't know quite what she meant, but then it all started coming back. The reason why I had wanted to talk to Sash... I was the father of Indi's baby.

So what DID happen now? I had never thought about what I would do if I actually found out the truth.

"I…don't know," I said. "I'm just a bit overwhelmed I guess."

"I know Romeo, and I know this is probably the worst possible time for you to be hearing this, but you need to work this out fast. Indi doesn't want to admit it but she needs support in ways that dad, Dex, and I can't give her." She paused. "She just needs you."

"Then why didn't she come to me in the first place?" I asked in confusion. "I mean, I'm not mad or anything like that, but I wasn't angry with her after the first five minutes of our fight. She knows i don't stay mad long; she should have told me herself."

"She was scared Romeo."

I shook my head, "Scared of what?" I asked in despair, "scared that I wouldn't listen, that I'd scream in her face, that I'd make her do this alone? Well then she was perfectly justified because I did all those things to her in seconds during our argument," I swallowed hard, "I ruined everything with her, but I swear if I could take it back I would." My voice broke and I looked away. I didn't want Sash to see the lone tear that somehow managed to sneak out of my eye and trace a lonely path down my face.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't turn around. This entire situation was entirely my fault; I didn't deserve to be comforted.

"Romeo, it's okay," Sasha whispered softly.

I shook my head forcefully, "What's okay? That I just possibly ruined both my life and Indi's? That because of me our baby won't have a father because Indi never wants to see me again?"

"She just didn't want you back if all you were worried about was the baby Romeo, can't you see that?" Sasha exclaimed, "she still loves you more than anything but we both know that if you don't love her AND the baby then your relationship will be broken before it even starts putting itself back together. She misses you so much, but she still feels hurt by what you did and said and the longer you take to come back and apologize the worse it's going to get."

I sighed, "I know I owe her an apology - actually I owe her many apologies, but I didn't know whether or not she wanted to hear them."

Sasha sighed, "Romeo, I'm going to be honest with you. When it comes down to it, I think all she really wants to hear is that you still love her."

I shook my head in amazement, "Of course I still love her," I murmured, "I never stopped, not even for a second."

Sasha looked deeply at me. "Then tell her that," she said solemnly, "before it's too late."

**A/N: Okay, now Romeo is 100% certain…. is he going to take action? I'm going to start working on the next chapter very soon, so please review, it's really encouraging :-) Thanks so much to all who have reviewed so far and once again I'm so sorry for making you wait! Thank you for reading! :-D**

**Ella;-)**


	8. Chapter 8: End It All

**A/N: Okay so SmellsLikeTeenSpirt said in her review that she hoped Romeo and Indi would talk things over soon…well that's what's gonna happen in this chapter…there was a reason I had Romeo collapse, and it wasn't just because I love to write drama (even though I do! Lol) Hahaha well you'll find out in this chapter of No Regrets. It's a little bit over 4,000 words so yeah it's long…hopefully long enough to make up for making you guys wait – again. :( Sorry but with the holidays and SATs I just couldn't seem to find the time to polish this chapter up, but here it is (FINALLY! Haha :]) Enjoy! :-D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the soap Home and Away or any of the characters…although I sometimes WISH that I owned Heath Braxton…O.o..hahaha**

CHAPTER 8

Sasha's POV

I stayed with Romeo for a few minutes more, and I soon realized that maybe my arguments had worked _to_ well. He looked upset, slightly frustrated, and was acting pretty depressed. I did managed to find out a little bit of the background behind the fight, and it was all I could do to keep from shouting in frustration. After all Indi had done to him, he still was ready to defend her without batting an eyelash – and he hadn't even known half the story at the time. Indi was impossible. I know she had had her reasons for not telling him about the baby sooner, but look what had happened as a result. It was horrible to see Romeo so emotionally drained; he was usually so good at keeping himself together that it shook me up a lot to see him like this. I finally just decided to leave him too it; I couldn't think of anything to say that could possibly help him. Mr. Stewart went in to see him after I came out, and he too came out a few minutes later shaking his head, looking about as confused and discouraged as I had felt.

"Sasha, do you know what on earth could be bothering him so much? I know he and Indi are having problems but there's something going on besides that isn't there?"

"It's because of the baby." I said simply. "Romeo just found out about it today."

"Ahhh I see," he said slowly. He thought for a moment, "I suppose that also has to do with the fight he was in earlier, doesn't it?" He said after a few seconds.

I nodded, "Yeah, he's pretty torn up about everything."

He sighed, "It's an awful lot for one bloke to take in, and especially in such a short time." He glanced at his watch. "I would stay with him longer, but I get the feeling that being surrounded by people who want to 'help' is doing him more harm than good." He rubbed his hand across his forehead tiredly, "I think I might just grab a coffee. Would you like anything?"

I shook my head, "No, I think I'm good."

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit luv," He turned and walked off down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. I sat restlessly for a few minutes, but then I stood up and started pacing back and forth along the corridor outside of Romeo's room. This was such a mess, Romeo was upset, I was upset…I was thinking about going back and trying to talk to him again, but before I could take another step someone grabbed me by my arm and swung me around.

"Sasha!? Dad told me he was here again; what happened? Is he all right? Where is he?" Indi was firing questions at me so fast that I barely understood what she was saying.

"Indi, calm down!" I cried, squirming in her grasp a bit. It didn't take me long to decipher the "he" as meaning Romeo. "He had an allergic reaction to some painkillers, he passed out but he's alright, and he's in a room three doors down this hallway." I glared at her, "now will you let me go?" Her attitude was pathetic. First she told Romeo to go away and then she runs to his side like nothing had happened. I could tell right away that she did truly still care for him – but it wasn't fair for her to keep playing with him like this. Maybe if I hadn't seen Romeo first I would feel differently and I was really surprised at the depths of my emotions right now; usually I kept out arguments like this, actually I usually didn't care, at all. For some reason though I was caring now and I didn't particularly like it, but I didn't really see anything I could do about it. It made me angry to see Indi constantly change her mind at the expense of Romeo's emotions.

Indi let go of my arm, and I continued to glare at her. "I don't see why you care anyway, it's your fault that he's in here," I snapped, harsher than I had intended.

"My fault!" She cried, "What do you mean my fault?"

I gaped at her, "I don't know, maybe I mean that you should have told him that you were pregnant a long time ago so he wouldn't have just found out now!"

She glared at me, "Look, I've had a lot on my mind!" She said through gritted teeth. "Anyway what's the big deal? He knows now doesn't he?"

"What's the big deal?" I asked incredulously, "Indi, he's devastated! He gets into a fight with a group of riverboys to defend you and then in the aftermath he finds out you're pregnant with his kid and you wouldn't tell him!"

"That's NOT my problem and I – " she broke off abruptly and stared at me hard. "What you mean, 'his kid'?" She asked slowly.

I didn't answer.

"What do you mean 'his kid'?!" She screamed, "What did you tell him?!"

"The truth!" I screamed back, "Which is more that you could say! You should have told him the truth from the start!"

"That was my choice to make!" She cried, "Not yours!"

"It was your choice until you became pregnant with his _baby_, Indi you can't keep something like that from him!"

"I could have until you came along!"

I gaped at her, "do you have any idea how selfish that is?" I cried, "All he wants is the best for both of you, you _and _the baby."

She scoffed at me, "if all he wanted was the best then why THE HELL didn't he come back before all this?"

"Maybe because he was JUST AS SCARED as you were." I retorted, mimicking her stressing of words perfectly.

"I wasn't scared."

"Oh no? Then why were you hiding your little secret from everyone in town? Because you were afraid they'd judge you? No, because you were afraid of Romeo refusing to take you back. Well let me just tell you something; Romeo loves you so much that no matter what you do or say he would still come running back, but the truth is, Indi you don't deserve someone who cares that much because you can't even give him a _fraction_ in return!"

"You know what? Shut up, just shut up!" She screamed, tears licking at the corners of her eyes.

"No, I won't shut up!" I screamed back, "Someone has to tell you sooner or later! You need to get your act together or you'll loose him forever," I paused, "that is, if you haven't already." I didn't understand where all this anger was coming from, but now that it had started I couldn't get it to stop.

"Why are you being so horrible?" She cried, wiping her eyes furiously,

"I should be asking you that! What you're doing to Romeo is horrible and heartless, why can't you see it?"

"I didn't know what to do!" She shouted, "And besides he left me in the first place!"

"That was because you cheated on him and slept with another man!"

"Okay. _That. Does. It_," she said, her voice dangerous; "just shut up, I won't take this anymore!"

"Yes you will," I retorted with a flare of my characteristic sarcasm. Maybe reminding her of her one-night-stand with Logan had been a bad idea, but I couldn't take it back now.

"NO I WON'T!" she screamed, her voice reaching an octave that I'd only heard on very few occasions. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Only when you promise to either change, or leave HIM alone!" I screamed back.

"I told you to shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!"

Indi and I whirled around to see Romeo standing behind us. He was only wearing his board shorts and he was white as a ghost.

"Stop…just please stop," he mumured hoarsely, breathing heavily as he leaned against the doorframe of the closest room. "This can't keep going on, it has to just _stop_."

I could tell he meant a lot more than just the argument. Adrenaline was still coursing rapidly through my body as I struggled to calm myself down. Maybe I had been a little harsh, but Indi had it coming, and Romeo would never be so blunt. Indi hadn't been there to see Romeo's face when he realized that she didn't want the baby to know he was its father. Romeo had a bad history as far as fathers went, that I knew, and I could tell right away what an impact something like this would have on him. Beside me, Indi just shook her head.

I'm out of here," she mumbled, beginning to turn around.

"Indi, wait please," Romeo called, attempting to take a few staggering steps after her, "can we please talk?"

"I haven't got anything to say to you," she snapped,

"But I – "

"No! You _corner_ my sister and make her tell you things that don't concern you and you expect me to be all 'oh my god I love you lets live happily ever after!" she mocked, "No! Not happening!"

"But _you_ wouldn't tell me!" Romeo defended himself, "what else was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but you should have figured out something besides…SNATCHING my family and…and…and INTERROGATING them!"

Romeo shook his head, "maybe so, I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking straight." Then his eyes narrowed, "and what do you mean, 'things that don't concern me'? We're talking about my kid!"

So he had finally said it out loud for all to hear. I was a bit surprised by his outburst and Indi looked furious.

"So you finally found out! Well I hope you're really proud of yourself." She snarled.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Romeo cried, "The fact of the matter is that I'm the father of that baby. When were you going to tell me? Damn it Indi, it's my child too, you can't change that!"

She sucked in her breath and raked her hand through her hair. "Yes, _your_ child that might not exist any longer if you don't leave me alone!" She finally screamed.

Romeo froze. Time seemed to stand still for several horrible seconds. "What are you taking about?" He finally asked, his voice quiet, panic beginning to riddle his face.

"I'm talking about ending this pregnancy. Have you forgotten about a little thing called abortion?"

I gasped; Romeo's face went ashen.

"You wouldn't," he murmured, "you can't." His voice broke and I he looked like he might cry.

"I can and I will if you don't _stop it_," she said, clenching her fists. "It's bad enough that I have to do this alone; I don't need you antagonizing me every step of the way."

Romeo shook his head numbly, "You don't have to do this alone, Indi I want to be there for you – "

"Who says I want you there?" she interrupted him harshly. "I came here to make sure you were alright, because maybe I still care a bit, but not enough to let you sweep me up on your white horse and save the day. Let me just tell you this now: you can't always be the hero Romeo; you can't fix everything with your charm…and…and…smile! Just get that through your head. You may be the "Prince of the Bay" but you can't solve _every single problem_ with a make-out session." Her voice rose as she got angrier and angrier. "That's not enough anymore." She continued, "_We are over_; and the sooner you accept that the better!" With that, she spun on her heel and stalked away, her long maxi dress whipping behind her.

Romeo looked like he had just been slapped across the face. He kept staring after Indi long after she had disappeared down the hall. It was like he was still trying to grasp what she had just said.

I was frozen in space. She couldn't have meant that; she wouldn't abort; it was unthinkable. I turned back to Romeo. He shook his head and then buried it in his hands as he sank into a chair.

I didn't know quite what to say to him. What do you say in a situation like this? Indi had hit him right below the belt, so to speak and using his pet name "prince of the bay" had only worsened matters, as I'm sure it brought all of Romeo's ex-lovers back to his mind. No, he certainly wasn't perfect, but most of her rant was uncalled for. I slowly approached Romeo and placed my hand on his arm. "You okay?" I asked softly, kicking myself at how dumb that sounded. Would I be okay under the circumstances?

He turned to me with tear-filled eyes. "You can't let her do it Sash, you can't." he said, each word dripping with pain.

I rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," I assured him, tears clouding my own eyes. "She was just angry."

"But what if she did?" He moaned, "I'D rather die!"

"I'm sure she didn't," I repeated, my voice shaking. "You know how her temper is, but just in case, I wouldn't try to speak to her again for awhile. Give her some time to cool off."

He nodded silently, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Hey," I said, a thought striking me, "you should be back in bed!"

"I know, I feel awful." He shook his head. "I just want to sleep, then maybe I'll wake up and find out that this has all been a horrible nightmare."

"I wish that was true," I murmured, walking beside him and steadying him as he made his way back to his room. Where WERE all those doctors when you needed them anyway?

I had just finished tucking the blankets around him and was about to turn and leave when he caught my hand in his.

"Sash, wait a sec," he mumbled.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked, sinking down on the edge of his bed do that I was at his level.

"Promise me that you won't let her abort." He begged.

"I sighed. "Oh Romeo, I told you, I'm sure she didn't –"

"Just promise me!" He pleaded urgently, "I can't rest until you do," His eyes bore into mine, shiny with unshed tears. "Please?" He whispered hoarsely, his voice failing him.

"Alright, alright, I promise," I said shakily, squeezing his hand.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I leaned forward a bit and hugged him gently, planting a light kiss on his cheek, like a sister would give a brother.

"You're welcome," I whispered back. "Now try and get some rest." His eyes were already closed. I stood up quietly and began making my way towards the door.

"Sasha?" His voice came again before I could take another step.

"Yes?" I replied, turning around.

"If something were to happen to that baby, anything, because of something I did or said, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

His voice had a deadly ring to it and it made me shiver.

"Please talk to Indi for me, she'll listen to you if not to me."

"Don't worry," I managed to say, "nothing will happen to that baby, I'll make sure of that."

He nodded and closed his eyes again. This time I waited several seconds until his breathing became even and I knew he was asleep. That sedative dad gave him must have finally kicked in, and not a moment too soon.

I went back outside and sat down with a sigh. Romeo was in the hospital, Indi was pregnant, and I was a nervous wreck. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and clicked it on, trying to think about anything but the problems at hand. My mood rose considerably when I saw that there were three new messages, all from Casey.

"_**Ok that's fine, we can get gelato another time, but is evrythin ok?"**_

"_**Sash?"**_

"_**Ur makin me nervous, pleaz reply soon…"**_

Oh my gosh, he was actually worried? I hurriedly hit reply and typed out a response.

"_Hey, sry bout that. im at the hospital, but I'm ok, it's Romeo."_

"_**Thank god ur ok, I saw the word 'hospital' and I freaked out, but is he ok?"**_

"He's doin better, it ws scary tho"

"_**Do u hve a ride home?"**_

"_yeah, but I prob won't leave for a bit. Romeo had a fight w/ indi & hes rly upset. I dnt no wut 2 tell him…"_

"_**gimme like 20mins & Ill b there."**_

"_wait, u dnt hve 2! Im fine, and Im sure Romeo will b ok in a bit.'_

"Sry, cnt txt while I drive…""U dnt need 2 b driving! Casey! .

He didn't reply.

I sighed and then shrugged. Maybe it would be good for Romeo to have one of his mates here. Casey might be able to convince him to just relax and concentrate on his health for just a few hours, as I had obviously been mostly unsuccessful as far as that went. I sat around for another few minutes, playing with my phone but not really focusing on anything, before I saw Mr. Stewart coming back.

"Well, anything happen while I was gone luv?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing at all," I lied. The argument with Indi had been personal. I very much doubted that Romeo would want me spreading it all over Summer Bay.

"Um hm," Alf looked at me strangely, but didn't say anything. "Well luv I'm going to be heading back to town, do you need a ride?"

"No, Casey's coming to see Romeo and he'll give me a ride home."

"Fair enough," he said, nodding. "Okay Sash, I'll see ya,'

"Bye," I said quietly, clicking my phone on to check the time.

* * *

Casey's POV:

I walked through the hospital doors and approached the front desk to make a few inquiries. A few seconds later I was navigating the hospital hallways, trying to find Romeo's room, knowing Sasha would probably be close by. Sure enough, I turned a corner and saw her sitting one of the chairs by the side of the hallway.

"Hey, Sash!" I called, bringing my pace up to a jog as I approached her.

She looked up at the sound of my voice and didn't even try to disguise the relief on her face as she jumped up.

"Casey!" She ran over to meet me. "Oh my god I'm so glad you came,"

I pretended to look confused as I gave her a friendly hug. "But I thought you didn't want me to come?" I teased, smiling over her shoulder.

"I know said that," she began, "but I really _did_ wanted you to come, but I didn't want to sound desperate."

I grinned, "Don't be ridiculous," I said, shaking my head as I pulled back a bit. "We're mates, remember? If you ever need me, just call me. I'm always gonna be there."

She smiled tightly; she must be really worried about Romeo. "Thanks," she said softly, burying her face in my shoulder. I held her tightly for several seconds before we separated.

"So how's Romeo?" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders as we walked down to where she had been sitting before.

"Physically, he's doing a lot better and they said he'll probably be able to go home tomorrow, but emotionally he's a wreck. Indi and I were arguing in the hallway, and he came out and they started fighting and –" her voice broke off, and I looked at her in concern.

"And…?" I questioned gently.

"And Indi said that if he didn't leave her alone, she'd abort."

"You're kidding!" I gasped, shaking my head, "no way!"

She shook her head sadly and bit her lip. "No, I'm not kidding, and Casey," her voice broke, "what if she was serious? What about the baby? It's not fair, what if – "

"Hey, hey, it's okay," I said soothingly, taking her in my arms once again. "It'll be okay. Indi isn't going to rush off to the abortion clinic yet. I'm sure your dad will talk to her, and I'm sure he'll talk her out of it, if she was serious, which I just can't believe she was."

"I know, I know," she sniffed. "But still…"

"No buts," I interrupted sternly. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Just trust me." I tilted her chin up so she would be looking straight at me. "Just trust me," I repeated again softly, slightly surpring myself with an overwhelming desire to kiss her, but I didn't

"Is he up for visitors?" I asked, motioning towards Romeo's room.

Sasha shook her head. "Dad gave him a sedative so he'll probably be out for like another hour."

"That's fine, I'll just pop in a little later," I smiled. "But until then, how about we keep that gelato date…except in the hospital cafeteria?"

She grinned, "I'd really like that,"' she said.

"Then lets go then," I teased, slinging my arm around her shoulders as we started down the hallway.

* * *

After the gelato I convinced Sash to let me take her home. She had had a long afternoon and I knew that she would feel a lot better after sorting things through with Indi, who I glimpsed in the hallway as I was leaving the farmhouse. Instead of going home myself though, I headed straight back to the hospital. I wanted to see how Romeo was doing and try and talk to him at least. Sasha filled me in on all the details on the way to her house and I was trying to think how I would be feeling if I had had all that thrown at me all at once – and the results scared me. I parked my car and walked into the hospital for the second time in one day. At least this time I knew where I was going so I got there quickly. I peered cautiously into Romeo's room and saw that he was indeed awake and sitting up in his bed, propped up with pillows. There was a mug of tea resting on a bed-tray, but it didn't look like it had been touched.

"Hey," I said, announcing my entrance somewhat awkwardly as I stepped inside the room.

He looked up slightly. "Hey," he said, returning my greeting halfheartedly. I gave him a quick once over: he had a cast and sling on one arm, a black eye, and a few scrapes on his cheek. Currently he was staring off into the distance; it was like I wasn't even there.

"So," I began, a little unsure of how to approach the topic, "how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a freight train and dragged twenty miles, but other than that I feel absolutely fine!" He snapped.

I was surprised at his sudden change of attitude and I was slightly at a loss for words. I think he realized that because he sighed and rubbed his forehead with his good hand.

"Case, look I'm sorry, I don't really know what's wrong with me right now, or even in general…" his voice trailed off, "It's just been a rough few days."

"So I've heard," I said, sitting in a chair on one side of the room. "Sash told me a bit of what's been happening, and mate I'm really sorry about Indi and the – "

"– It's okay," he cut me off. He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Part of me wants to try and reason with her again, try and make her see my side, but then…"

"…But then you're terrified that she'll actually make good of her threat." I finished for him. He nodded wordlessly. We were silent for several seconds.

"I don't really know what to tell you," I finally admitted, "I'd like to tell you that's things will fall into place and work out just right, but…"

"…That's not going to happen," Romeo finished for me.

"Exactly why I can't tell you that," I added, gesturing with my hand. "I guess all I can say is that I really hope you'll be able to get this together soon – it's really weird to see you freaking out like this."

"As much as I appreciate the effort," he began, "that really doesn't help much."

I sighed, "I know," then I stood up, "I just wish I had more to tell you,"

"It's ok," he said quietly, "just coming here is enough." He forced a smile, "and no offense mate, but now, I'd kind of like to be alone"

I nodded silently and turned towards the door. "Mate, For what it's worth," I added, "I really hope you and Indi can work things out," I shrugged, "and if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call me."

He nodded and flashed me a tight grin. "Thanks mate, it means a lot, really."

I nodded. 'Well, I guess I'll see you around,' I said quietly, leaving the room and entering the hallway. I began the walk back down to the main door when I passed Sid.

"Hello Casey, everything alright? Why are you here?"

"Oh, yeah, everything's fine, I just dropped in to see Romeo, but I don't think he's really in the mood for visitors right now."

"Judging by what he's been through in the past 24 hours I doubt that he'll be in the mood for visitors for a long time."

"Doc, how bad was that allergic reaction anyway?" I asked curiously.

Sid shrugged, "not too terrible, actually we're only keeping him overnight as a precaution because of his earlier injuries. It wasn't really serious at all."

"He looks a lot worse than just that," I said thoughtfully. I shrugged. "I guess Indi threantening him like that shook him up a lot."

He raised his eyebrows, "threatening him?" He said curiously, "when did this happen?"

"You mean you didn't hear about their argument?" I said incredulously, "I would have thought that maybe Sash would have called you or something. I mean, she was really upset,"

"I know Indi went to go see him, but I didn't know they had had an argument," he said tiredly, "and you say she threatened him? What could she possibly do to him?"

I hesitated.

"Abort the baby." I finally said quietly.

He stared at me for a few seconds. "You're kidding," he said, his face going from amused surprise to shocked seriousness, "mate, that's really not funny,"

"I wasn't trying to be funny," I answered. "Indi told Romeo that if he didn't leave her alone, she'd abort the baby, end the pregnancy."

He shook his head. "And what did he do?" His voice laced with concern.

I shrugged. "I think he backed off – for now anyways. But he's terrified that she meant what she said."

"He's going to worry himself sick." Sid shook his head. "I'll have to talk to Indi when I get home, which thankfully will be soon." He glanced at his watch and smiled wryly. "It's been a long day,"

I nodded, "I can imagine." I shook my head. "First a fight, and now this – I don't get how he's even handling it all."

He shook his head. "I don't think he is," he paused. "And I think that's the problem."

**A/N: Soooooooo? Whatdaya think? :-} I hope you're not TO mad at me for making Romeo/Indi/Sasha fight like that…but it was an important part of the story as you'll soon see. There was something weird about this chapter…although those of you who noticed it probably shrugged it off as a writer's mistake. But here's news: it wasn't. So yeah what was it? And for those of you who didn't see it, WHERE was it? Well if you have an idea please PM me, but if you don't have an account leave it in a review with a good name, not just "guest" :-) Maybe no one saw it…. but it's a big clue as to what's coming ahead. I'll give you one hint, but that's all! : It has to do with the immediate pre-fight, actual fight, and immediate post-fight dialogue/ POVs. If no one figures it out by the time I post the next chapter I'll just tell you in the opening A/N. And I hope the ending wasn't bad – I wasn't sure how to end it and this was all I cold come up with. Hopefully it wasn't too rushed :-} **

**Okey dokey, well I think I'm done here! Thanks so much for reading! I'll be back soon! :-D…maybe…^ ^**

**Ella;) **


End file.
